Shizen no Teki
by Akai.Sekka
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de aquel 15 de agosto? Luego de aquel largo verano... No estamos en ese mundo interminable, aquí el tiempo pasa. Otro largo y lluvioso verano ha empezado. Y es nuestro turno de contar nuestra historia... Segunda generación
1. Prologo

15 de Agosto.

De nuevo a mí alrededor se juntaban las cenizas sin tener la compasión de dejar mi cuerpo inerte al descubierto. Lo único que se veía intacto eran mis heridas, causadas por el accidente en el cual me acababa de ver implicada. A lo lejos se veían las flamas donde se hallaban los vestigios del autobús escolar, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento en que entraran en contacto con el tanque de la gasolina.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder con fuerza, así que dé un impulso los cerré con fuerza. Casi me parecía oír aquella voz que me susurraba: Abre tus ojos pequeña niña. Respire de manera agitada durante un par de segundos. Escuché el sonido que producía aquella cosa al momento de tragarme. Abrí los ojos de par en par, solo para encontrar que el cuerpo de mi yo pasada había desaparecido en aquel mundo interminable.

Apretando los puños, me acerqué al lugar en el que había estado yaciendo mi cuerpo y delinee la figura que había dejado con la mirada.

-Buena suerte…

Me susurré a mí misma antes de alejarme unos cuantos pasos. Sonreí mientras mis ojos se volvían de color rojo. La escena se volvió borrosa mientras desaparecía de ahí y daba lugar a mi yo pasada. Una vez más, no pude evitar que el accidente pasara; sin embargo, el paso de los años y la cantidad de veces que había visto mi propia muerte impidieron que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos miraba al techo de mi habitación y estaba de vuelta en casa, en mi propio presente. Me levanté algo mareada y puse una mano en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué recuerdo…?

Hice un repaso mental de mis memorias a sabiendas de que olvidaba algo y nada en el mundo me haría recordarlo. Suspiré y, colocándome los audífonos en la cabeza, volví a recostarme en mi cama.

Incluso en este presente…

Era 15 de Agosto.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Cuando el sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana de mi cuarto y me despertó fue que comenzó uno de los tantos días de mis pesadillas.

Me levanté de la cama y a pasos pesados me dirigí a la puerta. Bostezando abrí la puerta justo para encontrarme con mi hermano mayor, quien salía a su vez de su cuarto. Nos miramos con desdén durante un par de minutos hasta que se interpuso nuestro hermano mayor, Konoha.

—Buenos días.

Con somnolencia nos saludó, obligándonos a responder.

—Hola.

Repetimos al unísono Kuroha y yo. La verdad, no hay muchos nombres normales en esta familia; aunque, cuando tu nombre es Akemi Beta no hay mucho de lo que puedas quejarte. Al menos agradezco el tener dos nombres.

El silencio incomodo entre nosotros tres duró aproximadamente unos 2 minutos hasta que yo lo interrumpí avanzando por el pasillo dejando ahí a mis hermanos. Con pasos apresurados me dirigí a la cocina donde el agua hervida ya esperaba. A pesar de que nosotros estábamos pasando por las vacaciones de verano, nuestros padres aun debían trabajar y últimamente entraban más temprano de lo que nosotros nos despertábamos.

Silbando, puse un par de tostadas en el tostador y me serví agua en una taza donde ya esperaba el café en polvo y el azúcar. Konoha fue el segundo en entrar en la cocina con esa expresión perdida tan suya. Por último entró Kuroha haciendo rabietas como siempre. Juntos, nos sentamos a la mesa, cada uno con una taza de café y un par de tostadas. Sin hablar, ni siquiera mirarnos el uno al otro, este era el momento más tranquilo del día.

—Safenwuemanamaef el difa de burochefas.

Konoha hablo con la boca llena.

—Por favor, traga y después habla.

Le dije dando un sorbo a mi café.

Konoha asintió y de inmediato trago el trozo de tostada.

— ¿Saben que mañana es el día de brochetas?

Sonreí de la misma forma en que él lo hizo. En casa, una vez al mes cada uno hace una brocheta especial y la comparte a un integrante de la familia. Es una actividad agradable, aunque por alguna razón me parecía que tenía sus desventajas. Algún recuerdo borrado, supongo. Kuroha no dijo nada de momento, pero sabía que el también gustaba de esa tradición.

—Ah… Ahora haré una brocheta especial para Akemi-chu… Si, seguro que le encantará

Fruncí el ceño con fuerza. Ahí estaba, el dichoso comentario que lo arruinaba todo. Y como la cereza del pastel, el apodo que me había puesto.

— ¡Guárdate tus comentarios Kuro!

Le grité al tiempo que me levantaba poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. Me sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos antes de voltear la cabeza y soltar un gruñido. Me tomé de un trago lo que quedaba de café y caminé hasta el baño y cerré con un golpe la puerta.

No podía decir que lo odiaba, porque no era así, simplemente no lo soportaba. Konoha en cambio era un poco más agradable. Siempre había sido así. Kuroha era el hermano peleado con el mundo, yo era la hermana que simplemente no soportaba estar cerca de nadie ni nada y Konoha era el hermano relajado y mandaba todo lo malo a volar. De hecho, eso asignaba algo de balance a nuestra situación.

Una vez que me hube duchado y cambiado salí de mi cuarto con mis audífonos puestos. Habían sido un regalo de mi madre y yo los conservaba como un tesoro. Me puse una chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Vas a salir?

Konoha, ahora limpio y cambiado, estaba detrás de mí. Giré el cuello y lo miré.

—Quiero despejarme un poco. Ya sabes, las solicitudes de empleo de medio tiempo.

Pareció agradarle mi respuesta así que asintió y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando salí me sentí un poco culpable por haber usado esa mentira como excusa, aunque en el fondo comprendía que él sabía cuál era el verdadero problema. Así nos entendíamos y no hacía falta el uso de palabras extras ni explicaciones. Agradecía mucho por eso.

A diferencia de otros veranos, este había sido particularmente húmedo. El día anterior había llovido, así que por las calles aún se podían encontrar charcos. Más valía mantenerse en la acera y alejarse del pase de los coches si no quería terminar empapada.

Durante el trayecto no despegué ni una sola vez la mirada del suelo, sin embargo era fácil guiarse por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Sabía que si giraba a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección llegaría a un parque; en cambio, si giraba a la derecha y avanzaba tres cuadras llegaría a un centro comercial. Decidí tomar la segunda vía, puesto que por alguna razón el estar en el parque me causaba escalofríos. Supuse que el miedo venia de algún suceso que no podía recordar.

Subí a un puente peatonal que se veía totalmente desierto y agradecí ese momento de soledad. Las nubes aun cubrían el sol, por lo que se podría decir que estaba oscuro, sin embargo la apariencia blanca que mostraban contradecía totalmente lo que había dicho. ¿No creen que sea demasiado raro ver un cielo blanco y oscuro? Suspiré y negué con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando.

La entrada al centro era realmente enorme. Según sabia, varios años atrás había habido un ataque terrorista que fue frustrado de manera extraña. Hasta el día de hoy no se habían registrado más ataques, sin embargo, más valía estar prevenido, así que habían aumentado la seguridad a un 50%. Aunque, claro, tampoco era como los aeropuertos como para obligarnos a pasar por un escáner. Arriba del edificio había un parque de diversiones, al cual había ido un par de veces con mis padres cuando era pequeña, aunque ahora ya no me llamaba tanto la atención ir a ese tipo de lugares.

Seguí la misma ruta que solía seguir todos los viernes después de la escuela; tomar el elevador hasta el sexto piso, girar a la izquierda, avanzar tres cubículos, girar a la derecha y entrar a la tienda de música. Pasillos y pasillos llenos de pantallas acompañadas de audífonos de prueba. De bajo de cada una había un conector con en el cual se establecía una interfaz entre un aparato reproductor de música y la web de datos musicales. Si, en cambio, no se deseaba guardar la música en un reproductor permanente, había al lado de la entrada una máquina expendedora de la cual podías obtener una tarjeta reproductora desechable (TRD) que conectabas a la web y almacenaba hasta 5 horas de audio.

Me dirigí a una de las estaciones y, poniendo mis audífonos en mi cuello, me coloqué en la cabeza los audífonos de prueba. Una oleada de notas combinadas invadió mis oídos y me separó del ruido que había en el exterior. Me agradaba sumergirme en ese mundo, aunque admito que me agradaba más escuchar la música que mamá me pasaba. A pesar de que los artistas fueran más oscuros, las elecciones que hacía mamá siempre eran acertadas y más agradables a mi parecer. Saqué un cable del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo conecté a un puerto en mis audífonos. Kuroha había hecho esa modificación para una navidad, insertando un chip en mis audífonos, eliminando así la necesidad de conectarlos a un reproductor. En la pantalla apareció la lista de canciones y seleccioné una cuantas, estas fueron transferidas y apareció el precio a pagar. Últimamente comprar música era algo realmente barato.

Salí de la tienda de música y, pensando a donde ir, accedí a la petición de mi subconsciente de ir a mi segundo lugar favorito. La sala de entretenimiento.

Volví a los ascensores y llamé a uno. Para mi buena suerte, este se encontraba totalmente vacío. Presioné el botón indicativo para el subsuelo y las puertas se cerraron. El trayecto duró aproximadamente unos 13.4 segundos y luego la cabina se detuvo y de la bocina emergió el típico timbre de llegada. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran me coloqué los audífonos en los oídos y salí al bullicio de las máquinas de juegos.

Pegada a la pared, recorrí la estancia hasta la sección de juegos de disparos y me senté ente una pantalla, de ella emergía un brillo amarillo; apenas presioné unos cuantos mandos en un control ese brillo fue sustituido por un menú. De entre las opciones elegí un duelo contra un jugador real y me recargué a espera a que alguien aceptara la solicitud. No tardó mucho en aparecer un contrincante.

Justo antes de pulsar "Empezar" una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mi cara. "Pobre iluso" no pude evitar pensar. Cerré los ojos y de un momento a otro la visión que tenía frente a mi cambió, en lugar de ver el juego a través de una pantalla era como si la pantalla no existiese en lo absoluto. Extendí mi mano y roce la opción empezar, de nuevo sonreí. Una vez que me hube asegurado de que todo funcionaba como recordaba golpee con el puño el rectángulo y el juego empezó. Entre las armas disponibles seleccione un rifle de asalto ruso, una AK. Mi contrincante, un avatar de apariencia ruda y madura, pero que seguro no era un chico mucho mayor que yo, mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y a juzga por el tipo de arma que había elegido no tenía la menor idea de lo que a armas reales se refería.

Sin mostrar signo de preocupación levanté una de mis manos a modo de saludo, cosa que lo desconcertó enormemente. Al principió creyó que le tendía una trampa, pero luego confió un poco y me devolvió el saludo, entonces cayó en la trampa real. Los reflejos de alguien que sabía manejar un arma de verdad estaban más afinados que los de alguien que solo se pasaba el día en la sala de juegos. Desactivando el seguro, puse la culata del rifle en mi hombro y sin pensarlo más de dos veces apreté el gatillo. Él se movió a su izquierda en un absurdo intento de esquivar el disparo, pero en cambio se puso justo en su trayectoria. La bala impactó de lleno en su frente y el juego se declaró terminado.

– ¿No te parece un poco injusto?

Una voz bastante familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos y mi conciencia volvió de improviso a mi cuerpo físico. A pesar de que el cambio de estado me afecto poco me quedé aturdida un par de segundos. Giré la cabeza por sobre mi hombro para encarar, no muy contenta debo admitir, a la persona que me llamaba.

Shane Kisaragi me miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, su descuidada apariencia daba a entender que apenas acababa de salir de esa pequeña cueva que él llamaba habitación. Alcé una ceja como única respuesta a su pregunta.

–No me mires así, es injusto. No todos podemos ser un molesto virus gracias a unos audífonos.

Lo dijo con un tono casi despreciativo, como si quisiera echarme en cara algún defecto del que se sintiera celoso. Apoyé un codo sobre la mesa y puse mi mentón sobre mi mano.

– ¿Es algo que me deba preocupar? A decir verdad me encantaría disparar a algo de verdad pero… –dejé la frase inconclusa.

–… perderías algo al hacerlo –concluyó el.

Desvié la mirada a la pantalla donde la petición de revancha aún parpadeaba en ella. Retiré los audífonos de mi cabeza y los dejé colgando en mi cuello.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa? Siempre ganas.

–De seguro la mitad de esas veces no las recuerdas.

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. Había tocado mi fibra sensible y aun así decliné la revancha y fui tras él. Las pantallas a nuestro alrededor que titilaban con destellos fluorescentes pronto quedaron atrás para ser sustituidas por una multitud de gente que se dedicaba a compras de manera normal. Hasta ese momento Shane seguía sin dirigirme la palabra ni siquiera como para decirme que quería con irme a buscar. Comenzaba a disgustarme.

–Toda esta gente… no creo que soporte mucho tiempo. Ve escribiendo mi testamento…

–Estas exagerando. Realmente eres un inútil Lord[1]. –puse los ojos en blanco mientras lo decía.

Frunció el ceño aun más y soltó un bufido. Le mostré la lengua como respuesta.

–Ayane te buscaba. –dijo sin más.

–¿Ayane? ¿Por qué?

–Ya ves, por la mañana me levantó y me sacó a rastras de la casa. Cuando llegamos a la tuya solo estaban tus hermanos. –ahogó un bostezo mientras lo decía.

–Entonces ese par también está aquí…

Por un momento la idea de que los cinco tuviéramos una "maravillosa tarde para compartir", como la llamaba Ayane, me causó malestar. Repasé unas cuantas excusas mentalmente con tal de escaparme de sus garras; aunque, claro, nada funcionaría si Ayane estaba presente. Justo comenzaba a formular con palabras mi excusa cuando Shane me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Ni se te ocurra. Yo sufro, tú sufres.

Dejé caer los brazos, derrotada. Al final nada de lo que hiciera daría resultado. Mi pequeña porción de tranquilidad, ubicada en mis audífonos, quedaba descartada; definitivamente Ayane me obligaría a quitármelos. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer, por un momento cierta rubia pasó velozmente por mi cabeza, las similitudes eran bastantes.

–El rey de los ermitaños ha hablado… –suspiré tratando de endulzar mi situación.

Shane ignoró mi comentario y siguió caminando. Le seguí el paso hasta que pasamos los elevadores y bajamos por las escaleras hasta el piso número 2, donde se ubicaba la cafetería. El delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha inundó mis pulmones y desató un cosquilleo y emoción propios de mi familia. A pesar de que había desayunado mi estomago gruñó pidiendo algo para devorar. Solo tres cosas eran perfectas en este mundo. Dormir, la comida y los juegos. Y para mi buena suerte el sobrepeso no se interponía entre la comida y yo. "Gracias padre" pensé derramando una única lagrima y apretando en un puño mi mano derecha. A cambio siempre tenía sueño, aunque eso me venía de maravilla.

–Hey! Akemi, Shane! –Ayane Kisaragi agitaba enérgicamente su mano desde una mesa cercana, a su lado mis hermanos morían una rebanada de pan que seguramente habían tomado antes de salir de casa.

Alcé mi mano en señal de saludo aunque por mero instinto preparé la otra para sujetar la AK que OBVIAMENTE no tenía colgando de mi espalda. Shane se rió por lo bajo de mi reacción y yo me limité a bajar la cabeza.

Comenzamos a andar hasta la mesa y Shane cogió la última silla vacía. Ayane le miró con el ceño fruncido y Konoha hizo un ademan de ponerse de pie para dejarme su lugar. Levante una mano y la agité un poco en señal de que no se preocupara. Él asintió y volvió a sentarse.

– ¿Bien, Ayane, que te traes entre manos? –le pregunté sin rodeos. Por un momento ella pareció no captarlo.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Traer entre manos? No se trata de eso Akemi –sonrió de manera inocente como me contaron que solía hacerlo su madre. Se dedicó a enroscarse un mechón de cabello en el dedo índice. –. Solo quería pasar el rato con ustedes.

Desvié la mirada por un momento al reloj que había en una pared.

– Es quince de agosto –apunté– ¿No tendrá que ver con eso?

El disparo dio justo en el blanco. De un momento a otro la alegre expresión de Ayane fue sustituida por una clásica de "Me descubrieron cuando mentía" o si no "Olvidé traer lo deberes". Sonreí con suficiencia y me puse de rodillas a su lado.

– ¿Querrías contarme? –le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera tan desmesurada que por un momento creí que terminaría rompiéndose el cuello. Mire a nuestros acompañantes en busca de una pista pero tanto Kuro como Konoha desviaron las miradas. Shane en cambio parecía tan falto de conocimiento como yo.

Suspiré y sopese mis opciones en silencio. Pasó un minuto, luego dos, luego tres. Y ninguno dijo palabra.

–De acuerdo. –Resoplé– Dejaré que me arrastres a cualquier loco plan que tengas.

La cara de Ayane se iluminó tan rápidamente que por un momento pensé que había sido una muy mala idea aceptar su petición. "Aunque no es como si tuviera otra opción" susurré.

A cambio de aceptar, Ayane me compró un paquete de galletas y, aunque sabía que era un vil y planeado chantaje, las comí con total felicidad.

Comenzamos a andar, guiados por Ayane, a la salida del centro comercial. Furtivamente alcé los ojos hasta el parque de diversiones que se alzaba en lo alto. Konoha se dio cuenta de ello y, sonriendo, froto mi cabello con su mano; como si aun fuéramos pequeños.

Shane, Konoha y yo caminábamos a la misma altura mientras que Ayane y Kuro caminaban por delante de nosotros. Ayane hablaba enérgicamente con una cara total de felicidad mientras que mi hermano se limitaba a escucharla con una sonrisa en los labios. La misma sospecha incomoda se formó en nosotros.

– Terminarán saliendo, ¿no? –comentó Shane con rostro inexpresivo.

– Si –comento Konoha igual de emotivo.

–Absolutamente –rematé yo.

Cuando Ayane y Kuro se voltearon para vernos nosotros les sostuvimos la mirada de tal manera que terminaron sintiéndose incómodos e intimidados. Finalmente todos terminamos llendo al mismo paso y la situación dejó de parecer un manga Shoujo con tres individuos de colados.

– ¿Han visto últimamente a Shion? –preguntó de repente Ayane.

La mención repentina de nuestra pequeña compañera sacó a todos de su tren de pensamiento y nos dejó anonadados. Todos menos Ayane nos detuvimos en seco y la miramos como quien dice una imprudencia, aunque no fuera esa la intención.

– Es que por estas fechas es cuando se vuelve más sensible, ya saben –trató de explicarse–. Me preocupa un poco.

–Hmm… ahora que lo mencionas yo no la he visto –comentó Konoha mirando al cielo.

– Mientras no esté siendo acosada por ese lolicon… –comenté con tono irritado mientras golpeaba mi puño derecho contra mi palma izquierda.

Ayane sonrió avergonzada y negó con la cabeza, dando por concluido el tema.

Otro tramo de calle pasó en silencio.

Justo abría la boca para preguntar algo cuando una sensación pequeña y fría cayó sobre mi brazo. Parpadee un par de veces y miré el área. Una pequeña gota de agua relucía como mancha sobre mi chaqueta. _Uno._ Traté de no darle la mayor importancia y continué caminando. Entonces vi que Ayane se estremecía y se llevaba una mano a la nuca, puso la misma cara de confusión que yo. _Dos_. Sentí un golpecito en la cabeza, luego otro y otro. Lo mismo le parecía pasar a los demás.

– ¿De causalidad alguien trajo un paraguas consigo? –lancé la pregunta al aire sin esperar respuesta alguna. El silencio me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

–Demonios… –Susurramos todos al mismo tiempo.

 _Más o menos unas 30000 gotas de lluvia._

Corrimos desesperados por la acera con la lluvia empapándonos cada vez más. La gente a nuestro alrededor que SI llevaba paraguas nos miraba fijamente en nuestra carrera, las demás que igual que nosotros se había confiado ya ocupaban todos los espacios para cubrirnos. Maldije en silencio el reporte del tiempo. "Parcialmente nublado, sin probabilidades de lluvia" Vaya chasco. Miré el rostro de mis acompañantes, de seguro ellos pensaban lo mismo.

– ¡Ahí! –apenas pude oír a Kuro y seguir con la vista la trayectoria que señalaba.

Delante de nosotros a unos pocos metros se erguía un edificio sin acabar, probablemente no se terminaría nunca, pero resultaba más que suficiente para refugiarnos. Entramos ahí sin vacilar.

En una fila los cinco nos reunimos a la orilla del techo y observamos inexpresivos la lluvia cayendo en un torrente.

– No se detendrá en un rato ¿Eh? –preguntó Ayane con pesimismo.

– Eh… no. –respondió cortante Konoha.

– Eso pasa por salir a la calle, he aprendido…

Sin apartar la mirada de un punto inexistente golpee a Shane en el brazo.

–Ouch –se quejó. – Amargada.

– Eremita –contraataqué.

De nuevo el silencio imperio sobre nosotros sumiéndonos en un aura de depresión. Inclusive soltamos un suspiro de rendición al mismo tiempo.

– Hey, mira que nos trajo el viento –exclamó una voz desconocida a nuestra espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Me negué mentalmente a darme la vuelta y encararlos. Añoré la AK.

– Tienes razón, podría ser divertido. –risas. Varias risas amenazantes resonaron. Debían ser al menos 8. Me puse más tensa aún.

Miré de reojo a los demás, quienes también tenían caras distorsionadas por la preocupación y el miedo. Cerré los ojos y desee en el fondo de mí ser que fueran simples matones en busca de dinero fácil. Más de una vez había tratado con ellos, los demás también, así que deshacernos de ellos no sería problema. En cambio si su intención era llegar más lejos… Fugazmente una idea cruzó mi mente, aunque la deseche de inmediato, no debía, no QUERÍA hacerlo.

Giré un poco la cabeza y miré a nuestros atacantes de reojo en un intento de evaluar la situación. Pero ellos tomaron eso a su favor y se aproximaron más a nosotros, mirándonos de cerca y analizándonos. ¿Por qué aun no echábamos a correr?

– ¡Hey! ¡Pero si son los que nos describieron! –exclamó uno, eufórico.

Los demás de ellos intercambiaron unos susurros y llegaron a la misma conclusión. Otro escalofrío me recorrió. No solo estábamos en un aprieto. También éramos el blanco de una banda.

–Bien, que buena suerte tenemos hoy chicos. –dijo el que parecía ser el líder en tono burlón. – ¡El objetivo vino justo a nosotros! Y yo que veía en la lluvia un inconveniente.

Uno a uno nos obligaron a Kuro, Shane, Ayane, Konoha y a mí darnos la vuelta para mirarles fijamente. Fruncí el seño y los miré expectante, pronto se dieron cuenta de ello y me encararon a mi primero. El líder sacó un arma de su chaqueta, la observe detenidamente. Poco alcance e impacto, la bala era tan pequeña y el cañón se veía tan gastado que incluso aunque me disparasen en la cabeza tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

– Oye, tú –dijo irritado, como si no fuera la primera vez que me llamaba– no me gusta cómo me ves. Deberías cambiar esa cara tuya.

Me limité a mirarle fijamente.

– Bien, como quieras. Damas y caballeros, les informo que están por ser secuestrados.

"Vaya, no me había dado cuenta" pensé.

–Alguien pagó por ustedes una buena suma de dinero, así que será mejor que cooperen –sonrió, arrogante. – ¿No opinan lo mismo?

–No –dijo Ayane en un susurro. Tonta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? –otro tipo armado se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

– ¡Que no iremos con unos malnacidos como ustedes! –exclamó. – ¡Sordo!

Estuve a punto de darme una palmada en la frente.

Su respuesta encolerizó al tipo que, con su cara desfigurada en una mueca, tomó impulso y dirigió un puño hacia Ayane. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Aunque antes de que eso pasara, reaccioné.

Propinando una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla del atacante lo derrumbé y tomé el arma de sus manos. Luego lo patee en el estomago, inmovilizándolo.

– ¡Tú...!

Varios tipos gritaron y trataron de acercarse hasta que les apunte con el arma. El líder era el único armado además de mí, así que centré especial atención sobre él.

– Anda –me provocó– dispara si te atreves.

No lo pensé dos veces. Apreté el gatillo apenas lo tuve en la mira, pero lo único que se oyó fue el sonido de un cargador vacio. Abrí los ojos de par en par, pasmada por lo que me acababa de ocurrir. "¡El idiota llevaba un arma sin balas!" grité en mi interior. Vulnerable. El enemigo sonrió abiertamente.

– Lastima –se burló mientras apretaba su propio gatillo.

Me negué a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto. Lo mire fijamente, a él y al disparo.

En el último segundo di un paso a la derecha y la munición se estampó en mi hombro izquierdo. No era nada mortal, pero aun así todo se desvaneció en sombras después de eso.

* * *

[1] Tal y como Ene llamaba Goshujin (Maestro) a Shintaro, Akemi llama de vez en cuando a Shane Lord solo para molestarlo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Una punzada aguda de dolor me obligó a abrir los ojos, aunque de no haber sido por eso habría dormido hasta la primavera. Al levantar mis parpados lentamente lo que esperaba ver era mi cuarto, un hospital e incluso el mismo techo del edificio. Por alguna razón no se me ocurrió que los secuestradores hubieran podido cumplir su objetivo. Traté de incorporarme en la cama pero el dolor de nuevo me lo impidió, se originaba en mi hombro y se extendía a mi brazo y mi cuello, así que me quedé tumbada en la cama.

Giré un poco mi cabeza, examinando la habitación. Por alguna razón me resultaba familiar y a la vez no. En un perchero estaban mi blusa y mi chaqueta, ambas con un pequeño agujero en el hombro pero ahora sin la sangre. Por un momento las miré sin mostrar gran sorpresa, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba que esas prendas estuvieran ahí y no donde deberían estar. Con un gesto un tanto brusco bajé la cabeza con una expresión espantada, eso provocó que el dolor de nuevo se hiciera presente y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar. Soportando un poco comprobé con alivio que, a pesar de que esas dos prendas ya no estaban sobre mí, ahora la parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba cubierta por una camiseta negra… de hombre.

Fruncí el ceño con toda la fuerza que mis músculos me permitieron. Con cuidado, fui girando mi cuello y dirigí la vista a la herida; la cual estaba ya cubierta con una gasa sujeta por cuatro trozos de cinta. Llevé una de mis manos al sitio vendado y lo palpé con cuidado de no lastimarme. Habían extraído la bala antes de vendarme.

– Pero no tuvieron la delicadeza de deshacerse de ella… –dije en voz baja al percatarme de que el casquillo descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche que había al lado de la cama.

– Lo siento, no somos médicos profesionales –dijo Kuro de manera sarcástica mientras entraba a la habitación– ¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?

– Siendo sincera, como una mierda –sonreí–. Aunque como esto es un libro para niños lo mejor sería "como una tipa a la que le acaban de disparar en el hombro"

– Siempre tan graciosa ¿eh?

– ¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunté paseando la mirada por el lugar.

–En la base –respondió.

Me giré a verlo, al principio con una sonrisa escéptica que se volvió una cara de disgusto sincero. La simple frase me resultaba repulsiva. De todos los recuerdos perdidos y conservados, AQUEL era el que más deseaba que desapareciera.

– No la llames así. –Dije de manera severa y molesta, aunque por dentro me estuviera rompiendo a pedazos– Esto no es una base. Si lo fue en algún tiempo ya no lo es.

Resistí con la poca voluntad que me quedaba el impulso de gritar. A pesar del dolor de la herida me senté en la orilla de la cama y, encorvada, lo fulminé con la mirada y la mente frías.

– Como digas… –concedió él llevándose las manos a los bolsillos– ¿Tienes hambre?

Miré el reloj digital de la mesilla, al lado del casquillo, y negué con la cabeza. Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Poco antes de salir se detuvo.

– Estamos a salvo ahora, el pasado es mejor olvidarlo. –Sonrió– No eres la única que se sintió culpable, pero si la única que es incapaz de perdonarse. [1]

Y salió por la puerta. Miré fijamente al suelo mientras el tren de mis pensamientos chocaba estrepitosamente. Una idea se confundía con un recuerdo, una opinión con un dato. Esperé el momento en que me desmayase de nuevo. Nunca llegó. Entre ese interminable barullo de emociones cuatro palabras brillaron intensamente. Estamos en peligro nuevamente.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza con frustración. Las palabras de nuestros atacantes resonaban en mi mente como una amenaza de algún profesor cuando sabes que tendrás una mala calificación en la prueba. "Vas a reprobar, vas a reprobar" "Alguien pagó bien por ustedes, nos los tenemos que llevar".

Si habían pagado para que nos llevaran, no debía ser bueno, para nada. Miles de posibles explicaciones se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Había cometido un error en algún viaje y ahora buscaban venganza, querían experimentar con nosotros, solo deseaban hacer daño a alguien.

Desvié la mirada de nuevo al perchero y me di cuenta de algo extraño. De nuevo mordiéndome la lengua para aguantar la punzada proveniente de mi hombro me levanté y me acerqué al perchero. Durante un breve instante me pegué a la puerta para verificar que no viniera gente. Una vez lo hube confirmado me saqué la camiseta de Tanoshi y me puse mi blusa y mi chaqueta. Por un momento me sentí mal de dejar la camiseta con una mancha pequeña de sangre, pero dejé de lado eso por un instante. Doblé con esmero la camiseta y la dejé a los pies de la cama. Luego me volví a recostar.

Mis ojos se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo mientras los cerraba. Antes de dejar este instante palpé el bolsillo de mi chaqueta donde una pequeña nota se encontraba guardada…

¿Cómo describir esto? ¿Cuántas historias futuristas donde el protagonista viaja en el tiempo han leído? Suelen describirlo como: "presionó un botón y simplemente apareció en otra época" ¿cierto? Bueno, eso está muy por fuera de los límites de la realidad y la lógica, si es que existe algo de lógica en ese aspecto.

Para mí, realizar un viaje de ese tipo se siente de lo más natural, en cambio sigue sin ser algo normal. Es como si cayera en un enorme mar azul lleno de números y cifras, lleno de fechas. No estoy segura de cómo hago para elegir el momento exacto en el cual aparecer, porque no es como decidir "iré a esta fecha" y hacerlo. El tiempo corre en un flujo que simplemente no puedes parar, y yo misma no puedo moverme atreves de él. El brevísimo instante en el que me sitúo en el Flujo Temporal es el más extraño del viaje.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, aun teñidos de carmesí, sigo en la habitación anterior aunque pequeñas cosas han cambiado. La bala ya no está en la mesilla de noche, la cama está perfectamente tendida, mi herida ya no está. El dolor tampoco.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana, el cielo nublado seguía ahí, pero los vestigios recientes de lluvia no. Mi inestable reflejo me devolvió la mirada con el pequeño cambio de que mi cabello, antes de un gris muy oscuro, era ahora de un antinatural blanco. Ese pequeño defecto al momento de viajar era lo que me ayudaba a diferenciar mi estado.

Abrí la ventana poniendo especial cuidado en no hacer gran cantidad de ruido. El sitio donde me encontraba debía estar aproximadamente en un cuarto piso, así que supongo que sería algo bastante imprudente saltar simplemente al vacio. Miré a mi derecha por fuera de la ventana, ahí estaba una de las escaleras de servicio, de esas que se ven usualmente en los departamentos hechas de hierro negro; la que tenía a mi lado debía estar a unos tres metros de distancia.

Me puse de pie sobre el alfeizar de la ventana tratando de no mirar al suelo. Cualquiera que me viera mientras pasaba por ahí creería que estaba a punto de cometer un suicido. Tragué saliva, salté hasta la escalera y me aferré a ella como si de ello se jugara mi vida, porque así era. Yo nunca había tenido especial habilidad en el juego del parkour. Regularicé mi respiración un poco antes de lanzarme al siguiente tramo de escalera.

Una vez hube llegado a tierra firme me lancé a la carrera con dirección a mi casa, que estaba del otro lado del parque, a unas 8 cuadras. Por las calles abarrotadas de gente más de una se quedó viéndome mientras corría, el motivo se quedó desconocido para mí. Simplemente una meta se situaba en mi mente, así que no dejé que las miradas curiosas se colaran en esa imagen.

Llegué a casa con el ritmo cardiaco agitado y entré al patio trasero, que es a donde daba la ventana de mi habitación; la abrí y me colé dentro. A juzgar por la hora en el reloj me acababa de ir en ese preciso momento, así que no sería prudente dejar que mis hermanos me vieran. Me moví por mi habitación llendo a lugares bastante específicos.

De mi mesilla de noche tomé mi querida bufanda blanca y la até alrededor de mi cuello y mentón, la calidez que evocaba me reconfortó. Después de eso me acerqué a mi ropero y removí un poco las prendas y uniformes. Detrás de eso había una placa en la pared algo suelta. La retiré con cuidado y dejé al descubierto un pequeño arsenal. Las armas que había ahí tendrían ya unos 5 años en ese lugar y en ningún momento ningún miembro de mi familia se daba por enterado.

Del escondite tomé un StG44 y me colgué la correa al hombro, a pesar de su antigüedad estaba en buen estado, casi nueva y el doble de efectiva. Se debía a que la traje por medio de viaje temporal,supuse. También tomé una H&K USP y la colgué de un cinturón. Volví a colocar la placa y devolví la ropa a su lugar en un intento de aparentarla.

Antes de salir teclee con velocidad un corto mensaje en mi teléfono y lo mandé a un destino bastante familiar. Una vez hecho salí por la ventana y me lancé a los callejones menos abarrotados de la ciudad.

Zusuki Kano llegó al punto de reunión unos 5 minutos después de que lo hice yo. Se veía acalorada y tenía su cabello rubio bastante alborotado. La miré un momento con una ceja alzada, inquisitiva. Ella pareció darse cuenta del significado de eso.

–Yo… estaba… bueno… –trató de explicar, jadeando– Tu entiendes.

– Te equivocas. Pero definitivamente no quiero enterarme.

Ella sonrió de manera que confirmó mis sospechas, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

–Bueno, de cualquier modo. Supongo que leíste mi mensaje, ¿No? –le pregunté.

– Si –respondió ella– pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no trajiste a mi yo de dentro de 2 horas.

Me encogí de hombros.

– A decir verdad no se me llegó a ocurrir. –Le respondí y consulté la hora en mi teléfono– Bueno, ¿tendrías un tiempo para escucharme?

Ella asintió.

En un breve tiempo de 15 minutos resumí el pequeño plan que se me había ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente y se lo expliqué a Zusuki. Ella me escuchó atentamente y cuando terminé asintió con la cabeza.

– Así que intento de secuestro ¿Eh?

– Si. Y por alguna razón sospecho que el blanco no éramos solo nosotros cinco. –fruncí el ceño y oculté la nariz en la bufanda.

– Hmm, ahora que lo mencionas… –Zusuki se llevó una mano al mentón– esta mañana unos tipos me estuvieron siguiendo hasta que les lancé una tapa de alcantarillado.

Carraspee un poco para evitar reírme de la ocurrencia de mi amiga, tan propia de ella. Comprobé en silencio que los cargadores de las armas estuvieran llenos. Zusuki observó esa acción.

– Oye, Akemi…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Por qué no me trajiste un arma a mi también? –me preguntó de manera infantil.

La miré, extrañada por su reacción. Ella continuó con su actuación hasta que comprobó que no me afectaba y puso expresión aburrida.

– Bien, pero… ¿Por qué hay que ir a salvarlos? –Preguntó– Si estás aquí y a salvo, ¿eso no quiere decir que alguien va a ir a salvarlos?

– Exacto. –Saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña nota– Ten, es tuya.

–¿Mía?

Zusuki leyó en silencio la nota garabateada velozmente. _No dejes que nadie vea esto. Debes regresar a esta mañana y buscarme. Quienes los salvan somos tu y yo. Se te ocurrirá un plan –Zusuki._

Zusuki sonrió y su rostro se iluminó. Una extraña sensación de que eso era malo me invadió en lo profundo de mí ser.

– ¡Que lista! –exclamó. –Así que somos nosotras ¿eh?

Asentí en silencio, segura de que no entendía el motivo por el que ella podría estar tan emocionada por esto. En cierta forma se me llegó a ocurrir que tal vez Zusuki podría ser una especie de alienígena; luego recordé el látigo que guardaba en uno de sus cajones y la duda de su actitud desapareció por completo.

Conseguí calmar sus ánimos un poco y hacerla mantener la cabeza en el margen de la lógica y la cordura, cosa casi imposible. Uno le decía algo y su "diosa interna", como ella la llama, se encargaba de archivarlo en la sección de basura. Le expliqué que debíamos ser precavidas en cuanto a lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, en especial por el tema del supuesto secuestro; ella asintió como si me hubiera entendido, aunque estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que lo que había entendido era otra cosa.

– Ya debemos irnos. –Señalé- De lo contrario dudo que tenga la suerte de que la segunda bala impacte en otro sitio no mortal.

– Ya, ya. –Sonrió– Que poca confianza nos tienes. ¿Es que nunca superarás el trauma post–mortem?

Zusuki y yo aguardamos pegadas a la pared y aguantando la respiración mientras llegaban los secuestradores y Ayane cometía su imprudencia. Aproveché el ruido para explicarle un detalle una última vez a Zusuki, con la esperanza de que ahora si captara el mensaje en lugar de dejarse llevar por el instinto y la emoción del momento.

– Recuerda, voy a disparar sin intención de errar el tiro –le dije con paciencia–tú debes guiar la bala hasta lugares estratégicos pero no mortales, la pierna, los brazos, los hombros…

– Cariño –sonrió– ya entendí. Extremidades, no al asesinato. Lo capto.

Asentí, aun sin quedar muy convencida de su respuesta. Me descolgué la StG44 del hombro y le quité el seguro, asustada de que hubiera hecho mucho ruido, aunque sabía que no era así. Miré a Zusuki fijamente y luego me retiré a un sitio más oculto desde donde pudiera atacar sin ser detectada.

– ¡Que no iremos con unos malnacidos como ustedes! –oí que exclamó en ese momento Ayane – ¡Sordo!

Tragué saliva profundo, mis músculos y nervios se tensaron a sabiendas de que los siguientes 4 minutos serían críticos. Apoyé una rodilla en el suelo y situé la culata del fusil en mi hombro derecho. Mientras ajustaba la mira mi mente divagó por unos segundos a esa mañana, cuando el tiro atravesó con velocidad y eficiencia el espacio y se estampó contra mi enemigo. La diferencia entre eso y el ahora era enorme. En ese momento no solo pendía una reputación en un marcador, en ese instante pendía mi vida (en doble sentido), la de mis hermanos, los hermanos Kisaragi e incluso la vida de Zusuki.

Mordisquee mi labio inferior con la intención de calmar los nervios aunque al final terminé haciéndome daño. El sabor de la sangre en mi boca me devolvió a la realidad. Era acida, pero a la vez me daba una pequeña carga de necesidad, justo como la adrenalina que me corría por las venas. Relajé la respiración, tal vez incluso dejé de respirar en algún momento, y situé un ojo en la mira, con mi mejilla rozando el frio metal del arma.

El disparo efectuado en mi contra fue la señal que estaba esperando.

Antes de que mi cuerpo cayera inerte en el suelo de concreto mi dedo índice presionó el gatillo con suavidad. El objetivo era el corazón del líder pero Zusuki hizo bien su trabajo y desvió la trayectoria hasta su mano, haciendo que soltara su arma. Sonreí, eufórica por tener entre mis manos un arma que sí estuviera cargada y por vengarme desde las sombras.

Volví a disparar, esta vez a uno de ellos al que alcancé a verle una navaja en la mano izquierda. De nuevo el objetivo fue un punto crítico y nuevamente el tiro fue desviado con un ligero resplandor color aguamarina.

Shane, Kuro, Konoha y Ayane miraban incrédulos todo lo que ocurría, mantenidos en el shock del momento. Por un momento sentí el impulso de gritarles que no se quedaran ahí mirando mientras me desangraba en el suelo con una bala en el interior de mi anatomía. Pero me mordí la lengua y me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo. Apuntar, vigilar y disparar. Apuntar, vigilar y disparar. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a Zusuki para asegurarme de que no la atacaban por la espalda. Pero hasta el momento todo se veía bien; yo escondida y disparando, Zusuki con los ojos rojos y asegurándose de que no hubiera motivos para que nos metieran a la cárcel.

Cuando ya quedaban tan solo 2 personas Zusuki salió de su escondite y se encargó personalmente de ellos. Los rostros de nuestros rescatados se iluminaron apenas vieron su melena rubia aparecer y sus ojos volver a su habitual color olivo.

Volví a respirar y me recargué contra la pared tratando de absorber el frio que despedía. Dejé a mi lado el arma y le puse el seguro, me dispuse a oír la conversación ajena mientras se enfriaba.

–Gracias, Zusu, te debemos una… –soltó Konoha con un gran tono de alivio en su voz.

– Zusuki, de verdad muchas gracias –exclamó Ayane haciendo una reverencia.

– No es nada –se excusó ella– ¿Están bien?

–Sí, gracias. –respondió Shane

Por dentro me escocía la necesidad de darles a cada uno un golpe y gritarles que levantaran del suelo mi casi cadáver. Ahora entendía por qué el dolor era tan intenso, buena parte de mi sangre quedó en ese piso y a nadie le importó preocuparse. Hice un puchero mientras me colgaba el fusil del hombro y sacaba mi teléfono. Teclee rápidamente un mensaje corto.

 _Me regreso a la tarde. Gracias por la ayuda. ¡MALDITA SEA, NO ME DEJEN EN EL SUELO DESANGRÁNDOME! –Akemi._

El celular de Zusuki sonó justo cuando cerraba los ojos para regresar a la tarde.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo con lentitud, observando otra vez el techo del cuarto de Tanoshi. Un buen aroma cubría el aire.

– Alguien… está cocinando –susurré mientras inspiraba un poco– Ah, definitivamente no es Zusuki…

– Oye, eso duele –exclamó desde una esquina de la habitación. Sonreí con sarcasmo. Con ella estaban Konoha y Ayane.

– También duele que tus amigos te dejen herida en el suelo mientras hablan de la inmensidad de la marmota –repuse.

Konoha y Ayane se pusieron colorados al oír eso. Zusuki se rió con ganas. Yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír.

–Bu… bueno… Akemi… verás –Konoha tartamudeó, nervioso por la exposición de su pésimo papel como hermano mayor. Siguió tartamudeando y la gracia en mi interior crecía.

–Pero… –le interrumpió Ayane– ¿Cómo es que supiste de eso?

Me encogí de hombros como si solo hubiera adivinado y al instante hice una mueca de dolor. La herida seguía abierta y me lastimaba. Konoha de inmediato dejó su parloteo y el color salió de sus mejillas, temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado. Con un gesto de la mano le tranquilicé.

–Bien… hay que dejarla descansar –dijo Zusuki aun secándose las lagrimas por su ataque de risa. Casi me pareció irónico –vámonos.

Zusuki empujó, literalmente, a Ayane y a Konoha fuera de la habitación, con ambos haciendo señales de apoyo o pucheros por querer quedarse un poco más ahí. Sonreí y me despedí con la mano.

Antes de salir del lugar Konoha me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta. Lo sabía, él sabía lo que había hecho. Suspiré, él siempre sabía lo que hacía o lo que pensaba. Como si me leyera la mente.

Negué con la cabeza, convencida de que eso era imposible, simplemente eran muchos los años que llevábamos como hermanos, muchas experiencias y dolencias. La mayoría de ellas era él quien terminaba apoyándome.

Me levanté de la cama y me situé frente a la ventana. Había empezado a llover de nuevo. Apoyé la frente en el cristal, buscando el frío que transmitía. Me quedé de ese modo durante un par de minutos hasta que la imagen el casquillo terminó incomodándome demasiado. Lo tomé de la mesilla, abrí la ventana y lo lancé fuera del sitio con fuerza.

A lo lejos un gato maulló disgustado.

* * *

[1] Esto hace referencia a un suceso ocurrido a causa de los poderes de la inexperta Akemi. No planeo incluirlo en la novela por que la trama que sigue es muy específica, pero tal vez haga un One Shot explicando la historia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

El hambre ganó la batalla y me obligó a salir de la habitación, comenzaba a salivar en exceso y me dolían las mandíbulas. Giré el pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un chirrido. "Existe el aceite" pensé en recomendarle a Tanoshi mientras frotaba mi oído contra mi hombro para eliminar la sensación que había dejado aquel sonido. De la cocina se oían voces animadas, casi alegres; una pequeña incomodidad se alojó en mi mente, como si yo quedara fuera de lugar.

El ruido iba en aumento conforme me acercaba a la puerta de color blanco. El suelo crujía a causa de los pequeños, casi microscópicos, trozos de vidrio que debían de haber quedado después de alguna fiesta. Me acerqué a la puerta y me pegué a ella temerosa de lo que pudiese encontrar al otro lado. Preocupada de lo que debía pasar en tiempos venideros. Ansiosa por la maraña de recuerdos, presentes y perdidos, sobre este sitio.

Abrí la puerta sintiendo que mis manos temblaban, aunque el motivo era desconocido. Cerré los ojos y di un paso con decisión. Lamentablemente una barrera humana se interpuso en mi camino y terminé tumbada de espaldas en el suelo. El dolor de la herida en mi hombro aumentó de nuevo haciéndome apretar los dientes. Solté un gruñido y abrí los ojos.

Tanoshi Kano me observaba de pie en la puerta, su expresión parecía divertida por la situación. Detrás de él Shion Seto me miraba con curiosidad, sus dos manos se apretujaba la una a la otra sobre su pecho.

– Oh, X–sonrió él de manera irónica– ¿Aun no estás en tus plenas facultades?

Fruncí el ceño,disgustada. Tanoshi, con 21 años, era el mayor de todos los presentes y aún así, en mi parecer, era el más infantil.

– Tengo más control que cierta persona después de una "fiesta" –remarqué la palabra añadiendo comillas con mis manos.

Tanoshi sonrió y me tendió una mano de la cual me sujeté con fuerza y luego haló de mí, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Me sacudí un poco mientras él se retiraba de la puerta. Shion se acercó a mí.

– Akemi… ¿estás bien? –me preguntó, preocupada. Sonreí de la manera más amable que pude y asentí con la cabeza.

– Estoy bien, gracias. No te preocupes.

Esto pareció tranquilizarla, ya que su expresión se suavizó casi al instante. Froté su cabello y sonrió de manera radiante. Era fácil hacer sonreír a Shion, pero también era muy fácil hacerla entristecer. Su constante fragilidad emocional era algo que nos mantenía nerviosos y alertas, preparados para intervenir a la menor señal de peligro. Rezaba para que nadie le hubiera dicho nada acerca del ataque de aquel día.

– ¡…! Shion. ¡Tan linda! –Tanoshi lanzó sus brazos sobre la pequeña y la apretó contra su pecho. Al principio Shion luchaba por liberarse de su agarre aunque al final pareció darse cuenta de que luchar la asfixiaría más.

Resoplé, convencida de que en aquellos tres años ninguno de los dos cambió, nada. Era en aquellos momentos que la descripción perfecta para Tanoshi que se me ocurría era "pervertido acosador y lolicon". Me pasé una mano por el cabello y traté de ignorar la escena, segura de que si me entrometía no iba a acabar muy bien. Me limité a morderme la lengua y acercarme a la fuente del delicioso aroma mientras escuchaba los constantes mantras "Sion, Shion, mi bella Shion".

Delante de la estufa Konoha daba instrucciones muy específicas a Ayane mientras que ella trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus palabras. Sin embargo, las palabras de mi hermano eran tan concisas y profesionales que Ayane no las entendía, revolvía todo y terminaba derramando o quemando las cosas. Así que al final terminaba siendo Konoha quien cocinaba en verdad.

Kuro no se veía por ningún lado, Zusuki acababa de asestar un golpe en el estomago de Tanoshi y de ese modo consiguiendo liberar a la pobre de Shion. Shane miraba todo desde una pared al lado de una pequeña mesa. Fui a situarme a su lado.

– ¿Qué tal el hombro? –me preguntó.

– Podría estar mejor –repuse.

Él asintió y continuó mirando la escena. Casi me parecía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Un ligero gruñido salió de manera involuntaria de mi garganta. La nostalgia comenzaba a quitar las telarañas de su sitio de honor en el interior de mi mente. Entrelacé mis manos y juguetee con mis pulgares. El apetito, la nostalgia, la frustración. Lindo trío de rufianes totalmente divergentes entre sí.

– Justo como entonces, ¿no es cierto? –Shane me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Me miraba con los brazos cruzados– Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

– ¿Hacer qué? –pregunté.

Shane imitó el movimiento que había hecho con las manos.

– Eso. Siempre lo haces cuando algo te molesta. Mejor dicho cuando estas frustrada –señaló.

Desvié la mirada, sorprendida de su observación. Inclusive bajé las manos a mis costados y apreté los puños.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? –dije casi en un susurro.

Se encogió de hombros, como si el dato simplemente fuera algo que leyó aquel día en el periódico. Golpee con suavidad su brazo y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Tragué saliva de manera profunda.

– ¿Quién sabe? –dijo al fin. – Supongo que llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote, amargada.

– Curiosas palabras provenientes de un ermitaño –dije– ¿Y ese milagro que sonríes?

Me mostró la lengua y esquivó con destreza poco usual una astilla, seguramente de los restos de la pelea entre Zusuki y Tanoshi. Giré la cabeza para verlos.

Shion miraba con expresión asustada la escena desde un rincón. Le hice señas para que se acercara y ella acató la orden. Tanoshi seguía balbuceando cosas, algunas dirigidas a Shion, otras dirigidas a su hermana. Por cada una recibía un puñetazo o un golpe de un trozo de madera flotante. A decir verdad, la escena era tan graciosa y bizarra que me resulta un poco difícil describirla.

– ¿Por… por qué pelean? –preguntó Shion. Su cara daba la apariencia de que en cualquier momento lloraría.

– Porque es un idiota –respondió Shane.

– Porque es un acosador –repuse yo.

– Porque son hermanos, es normal –sonrió Ayane recargándose en la pared a nuestro lado. Tenía manchas de comida incluso en el cabello. La miramos con los ojos entrecerrados– bueno… la comida ya está lista.

– O…oigan ustedes dos… –Konoha comenzó a acercarse al par de hermanos, en sus ojos brillaba la intención de detener aquella disputa.

Negué con la cabeza.

– No seas tonto –le dije– lo vas dejar peor.

Dejó pasar mi comentario y se interpuso entre los golpes de Zusuki y los bloqueos de Tanoshi. Me mordí la lengua y me dediqué a observar la escena. Pequeños objetos con destellos azulados volaban de aquí a allá golpeando las humanidades de mi hermano y Tanoshi. Por su parte, el par de varones vociferaban sin ton ni son mientas apartaban los ataques y tiraban del rizo rubio de Zusuki. Siendo sincera, y tal vez un poco cínica, la escena me resultaba cómica a más no poder. Incliné la cabeza, como queriendo ver desde un mejor ángulo. Shane me dedicó una mirada de reproche por aquel gesto.

Le mostré la lengua y reí por lo bajo. Podría ser un inútil, pero siempre estaba listo para regañarme como si de mi padre se tratara. Los quejidos de nuestros peleadores iban en aumento.

– ¿No podrían hacer el favor de callarlos? –Kuro entró mal encarado a la cocina, esquivando por poco un vaso de plástico volador. Se veía en su rostro la expresión de quien no hubiese dormido bien.

– ¿Y a ti que camión te atropelló? –comenté. Kuro me fulminó con la mirada, molesto. Me mordisquee el labio y dejé el tema.

– Bu… bueno, ¿No podemos hacer algo? –preguntó Shion, tartamudeando.

La observamos un instante y luego cada uno desvió la mirada, pensativos. Por un lado no deseábamos interferir en dicha pelea por miedo al daño de nuestra integridad física y, probablemente, mental.

Por el otro, los asustados y suplicantes ojos de Shion siempre surtían un efecto casi misterioso en nosotros. Resoplando, Kuro, Shane y yo nos arremangamos y nos dirigimos, no muy convencidos, a la contienda librada cual lucha por una hembra.

Hizo falta también la ayuda de Ayane para separarles. Mientras que Shane y Kuro sujetaban a Zusuki, Ayane y yo nos encargamos de Tanoshi y Konoha, respectivamente. Resultaba sumamente antinatural la situación, entre otras cosas por el hecho de que al menos los tres peleadores ya eran mayores de edad.

Todos menos Shion, jadeando, nos recargamos en una pared del lugar. Mirando el suelo fijamente esperamos hasta que nuestra respiración se hubo normalizado.

–Ah… Necesito algo de alcohol –dijo Zusuki estirándose y encaminándose al refrigerador, que estaba al lado mío. Cuando alargaba la mano para abrir la puerta yo estiré la mía bloqueando su paso. Nos miramos fijamente un instante hasta que se rindió y girando los ojos dio un paso atrás.

Carraspee un poco y bajé mi mano. Tanoshi comenzaba a dar muestras de querer acercase de nuevo a Shion, aunque Shane le fulminó con la mirada y dio marcha atrás. Me reí por lo bajo y me rasqué la nuca.

De manera disimulada eche un vistazo a Kuro, aun curiosa del porqué de su aspecto demacrado. Me mordí la lengua en silencio, preguntándome si acaso sería culpa de lo que le había dicho hace rato. Deseaba que solo fuera que de nuevo se hubiera desvelado jugando a algún RPG. Pronto se dio cuenta de mi fija mirada y me la devolvió de manera fría. Resople y giré la cabeza. Tragué saliva de manera profunda, sintiendo como raspaba a través del nudo en ella. Carraspee de nuevo.

– Bien –dije acabando con el incomodo silencio. Levanté la cara y miré con decisión el centro de la habitación– Hay algo que debo tratar.

– ¿Algo, X? –Tanoshi de un momento a otro pareció sonar serio y maduro. – ¿Te refieres a…?

Asentí con la cabeza, aun sin atreverme a mirar a los ojos a alguien más. Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio. De un momento a otro sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Un escalofrío nervioso me recorrió.

– Adelante, si tienes un plan quiero escucharlo. –Shane retiró su mano de mi hombro en el momento en que giré la cabeza para mirarle. Tragué saliva y de manera involuntaria mi mirada se desvió hasta Shion, Shane siguió su trayecto y puso cara de entender.

– Bueno, en ese caso Zusuki y Ayane pueden quedarse aquí con Shion –determinó sin siquiera preguntarles.

– ¿Eh, por qué? –exclamó Ayane, como una niña a la que le niegan un permiso de ir a alguna fiesta. – ¿De qué hablarán? Quiero saber.

Shane puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Ayane hizo un puchero y luego volteó la cara, dando a entender que no estaba conforme pero que obedecería. Zusuki no prestó mucha atención pero con un gesto de la mano dio a entender que lo haría. Solo quedaban mis hermanos y Tanoshi.

– Arréglenlo ustedes –dijo Konoha encogiéndose de hombros. Me mordí la lengua mientras observaba su aspecto con el toque cómico que presentaba el delantal que llevaba puesto. – Yo me iré a la cocina de nuevo.

– Listo, vamos. –Shane le hizo una seña a Kuro y empezó a andar hasta el estudio de Tanoshi, mi hermano le siguió en silencio.

–Pero… pero… Shion… –Tanoshi de nuevo trataba de acercase a ella con las manos en posición de garras. – Yo me quiero quedar con mi pequeña…

–Anda Romeo, vámonos –Shane lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

Me impresionaba de una manera un tanto perturbadora el modo en que se podía volver una persona responsable y dominante cuando se lo proponía. Sentí una incomodidad en el cuello que traté de eliminar moviendo los hombros.

– ¡No! No, espera. ¡Shion! –Tanoshi se retorcía mientras Shane tiraba de él. Yo iba detrás de ellos con una extraña necesidad de silbar.

También la forma de ser de Tanoshi me resultaba extraña. Usualmente solía ser serio y centrado con algo de perversión dirigida a Shion; el día de hoy parecía más alborotado de lo normal. Entramos a la habitación que Tanoshi usaba como estudio y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros. Un ligero escalofrío me recorrió en cuanto me percaté de que era la única mujer ahí. Tanoshi seguía quejándose. Shane trataba de ignorarlo. Kuro solo miraba a la nada.

– De verdad. ¿Tú que tienes? –le pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Me volteó a ver.

– Oh, mi hermanita se preocupa por mí. –hizo ademan con la mano de secarse una lagrima. –Tu hermano se siente feliz, Akemi.

Carraspee un poco para evitar reírme de su ocurrencia. Ahí estaba, mi hermano de siempre; el tipo con el que me peleaba hasta que uno de los dos lloraba. El tipo a le que lanzaba los bloques de madera cuando el derribaba las torres que yo construía. Probablemente recibimos más heridas por nuestras partes que por algún accidente propio de la niñez. ¿Acaso no éramos unos hermanos excelentes?

– No te ilusiones tanto. Probablemente sea la única chica que se preocupe por ti en mucho tempo –dije de manera aparentemente seria–Claro, aparte de nuestra madre.

Me sonrió y froto mi cabeza de una manera un poco brusca, justo como hacía cuando éramos pequeños. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada.

–No te preocupes. Solo son varias noches con los juegos –me dijo, tranquilo. Asentí con la cabeza.

–Bueno. –Tanoshi dejó por fin de sollozar y me miró cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Tragué saliva y tosí antes de empezar a hablar.

– Es referente a lo de esta tarde, hay algo que me tiene pensado…–del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta saqué un grupo de fotografías y datos y los puse sobre la mesa.

– ¿De… de donde sacaste eso? –me preguntó Tanoshi con los ojos desorbitados. Me encogí de hombros.

– Investigación… –con un dedo me di unos golpecitos en la muñeca, imitando un reloj. No hizo falta más explicación que esa.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?–Me preguntó Shane con los brazos cruzados.

– No es tu culpa, sea lo que sea –se apresuró a decir Kuro antes de que yo dijera algo.

– Lo que me da vueltas en la cabeza es el hecho de que sabían quiénes éramos –enfoqué la vista en los papeles sobre la mesa. –Al parecer llevaban tiempo investigando.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, también dijeron algo sobre que fueron contratados. –Kuro inclinó la cabeza.

Asentí en silencio. Los presentes tomaron algunos papeles cada uno y les dieron una ojeada. El torrente de mis pensamientos se puso en marcha. Sujeté con una mano mi bufanda.

Siete miembros de una banda pandillera fueron contratados por una persona, seguramente de influencia o de dinero, para secuestrar, al menos, a cinco de nosotros. Motivo, desconocido. Era un 70% posible que no solo fuéramos nosotros cinco. Eso podía reducir un poco la lista de los motivos.

Por un momento cruzó de manera fugaz por mi mente la idea de que los "ojos" que poseíamos Zusuki y yo fueran el objetivo principal de ese ataque. Tal vez supieran de ellos por algún contacto anterior con "aquel" mundo. Tal vez creyeran que los demás también los tenían. Tal vez pensaran que podían explotarlos.

Tal vez, tal vez… ¿¡Es que esas son las únicas palabras que conocía!? Tal vez. Nada era seguro, solamente suposiciones. Una incertidumbre que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas como un piano en las películas de comedia antiguas. Solo eso. Por un momento creí que gritaría por la frustración.

– Oye –Tanoshi me sacó del torrente tan de golpe que casi dejé de respirar, como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago. Había puesto su mano en mi hombro y miraba atentamente una pequeña nota que no rebasaba las 10 líneas de escritura. – ¿Por qué esto es tan corto?

Le eche un vistazo rápido a la información. Hablaba sobre un supuesto ataque terrorista a unos almacenes de medicina de una afamada compañía. Según decían testigos oculares, se trataba de un par de adolecentes idénticos. Miré a Tanoshi y alce una ceja.

– En realidad, consideré que era mayormente irrelevante. –me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo añadiste? –me preguntó Shane acercándose.

– Por esto. –señalé una sección resaltada con marcador. Uno de nuestros atacantes era el testigo ocular que mencionaba a los chicos. – Y esto.

Ahora mi señal se dirigió a otra parte de la testificación. "Tenían ambos cabello negro. La chica poseía unos inquietantes ojos rojos, como de serpiente." Ponía.

– Eh, como los tuyos –mencionó Kuro. Lo fulminé con la mirada y el solo sonrió.

–Puede que solo sea una suposición propia de una paranoia, pero tal vez… –me detuve en seco y mordisquee mi labio. Otra vez esas palabras. – pero es posible que el objetivo principal sea eso.

– Crees que ellos piensan que todos tenemos esos ojos. –Tanoshi lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

– Y yo que creía que este verano sería aburrido…

Tragué saliva y puse los papeles de nuevo en orden para evitar el impulso de soltar un puñetazo en la mandíbula de mi hermano. Una ligera y sana irritación invadió mi pecho garganta produciendo una pequeña calidez.

Aquel verano podía tener muchos adjetivos. Lluvioso, extraño, peligroso, normal… Pero al menos en la lista que yo llevaba de manera mental no estaba la palabra "divertido". Mucho menos después de aquel altercado. Por un pequeño instante una mancha de memorias nubló mi vista. Sin éxito traté de aferrarlas con fuerza.

Durante un rato nos vimos aprisionados por un silencio aplastante y sofocante. Ni siquiera una mosca se atrevía a interrumpir aquella calma sepulcral. Podía no ser divertido pero…

…Aquel iba a ser un verano muy largo…

 _AYANE_ _ **[1]**_

El monótono reloj que había en la pared repetía a ritmo constante los segundos; _tic-tac, tic-tac…_ Shion terminó de trenzar un último arreglo de flores y se lo entregó a Zusuki para que lo pusiera sobre una cesta. Zusuki, con el mentón apoyado en una mano clavó la vista de tono carmesí en el arreglo y este se elevó hasta llegar a la cima de una pequeña pila. Apenas hubo entrado en contacto con sus semejantes mi autocontrol se desmoronó.

– ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué ellos se fueron y nos dejaron aquí?! –levanté los brazos y luego los dejé caer a mis costados, frustrada. Hice un mohín de enfado.

–Ayane, cariño, calma. –me dijo Zusuki señalando a Shion con un gesto de la cabeza. –Sabes bien el porqué.

Yo también miré a Shion e inflé una mejilla, pensativa. Por supuesto que sabía por qué Shion y al menos una de nosotras nos habíamos quedado fuera de la conversación. Solté el aire y bajé la mirada.

Con ya quince años de edad, Shion tenía una salud mental bastante frágil, eso acarreaba también ciertas complicaciones físicas. De haber estado nuestra amiga presente en la conversación probablemente el miedo, las preocupaciones y demás hubieran provocado un ataque de pánico extremo que terminaría en una hiperventilación probablemente mortal.

Fruncí los labios, la sola idea de que eso ocurriera me parecía tan incómoda y alarmante que por un breve atisbo de madurez pensé en dejar el tema.

– Pero, si ese es el caso. ¿Por qué ambas? –aun no me quería dar por vencida.

– ¿Es que no dejas de hacer preguntas? –Zusuki se giró para verme a la cara. Casi podía percibir a sus ojos olivos atravesarme por completo. Siempre era así cuando se ponía seria. –Solo han pensado que así era mejor.

– Pero…

– Eres casi como Beta…[2]–Zusuki negó con la cabeza en un gesto frustrado. Me limité a inclinar la cabeza en gesto acomplejado– Si hay una razón hay una razón y punto. No tienes por qué estar jodiendote las neuronas en algo tan simple.

Suspiré e incliné la cabeza declarando mi rendición. A través de la puerta de la cocina conseguía oír el ruido de cucharas dentro de los sartenes, un delicioso aroma empezaba a hacerme babear.

Me mordí la lengua, un tanto avergonzada. De seguro Konoha había tenido que volver a hacer la comida a causa del desastre que había provocado hacía un rato. Dejé caer los brazos hacia delante y miré al suelo.

– Bueno, al menos sabes de qué morirás… – me dijo Zusuki dando ligeras palmadas en mi espalda. La miré desconcertada y con una expresión deprimente.

– Eso no ayuda…

–Lo sé –Zusuki sonrió como lo habría hecho un gato y yo terminé por dejarme caer al suelo como si un disparo hubiera impactado en mi corazón.

En realidad, casi me pareció oír su débil sonido al quebrarse.

– ¡A…Ayane! –exclamó Shion con tono asustado.

De inmediato me puse de rodillas y sonreí indicándole que todo estaba bien. Zusuki detuvo un cronometro que llevaba en sus manos.

– Wow, nuevo record.

– ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!

Zusuki sonrió y agitó el dedo índice en un indicativo negativo. Le miré con los ojos desorbitados. Se rió con más ganas. Inclusive Shion rió por lo bajo.

Finalmente yo reí con fuerza también.

– Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Konoha entrando a la sala de estar– ¿A quién mataron ahora?

Las tres nos reímos aun más fuerte a causa de ello, mientras que él no miraba confundido; casi como si lo hubiera dicho en serio. Al fin, Konoha terminó por esbozar una sonrisa también. Tardamos un rato en detenerlos.

– A… aunque… hay algo que aun me mantiene inquieta. –mencionó Zusuki con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Y eso es… –comentó Konoha pidiéndole que continuara.

– El maldito complejo de culpa de tu hermana –entrelazando sus manos, Zusuki dedico una larga mirada al chico.

Por un momento se puso rígido y meditó un momento lo que le acababan de decir. Bajó la cabeza como si diese la razón a sus palabras. Al principio yo no entendía mucho.

– ¿Complejo de culpa? –preguntó Shion pasando su mirada de Konoha a Zusuki. – ¿A que se refieren?

– Un complejo de culpa… no, el complejo de culpa de Akemi –comenzó el chico. –Con eso nos queremos referir a la actitud que tiene ella siempre que algo malo o no precisamente bueno nos ocurre. Se cierra casi por completo y se convence de que eso es su culpa, aun cuando no lo sea o no lo sea completamente.

– Pero cuando algo bueno ocurre nunca es su culpa –Zusuki se cruzó de brazos y de piernas en el sillón– Definitivamente es mejor llevar una vida despreocupada…

Tragué saliva y guardé silencio. Como desee que Tanoshi tuviera un perro con el cual pudiera entretenerme y así evitar el silencio incomodo. Shion se dedicó a acomodar los arreglos que había hecho. Zusuki enroscaba uno de sus rizos rubios en su dedo índice. Konoha se quitó el delantal y comenzó doblarlo con paciencia y esmero.

Y aquí, cuatro solo tragaba y tragaba saliva.

Estaba a punto de gritar de frustración y fastidio cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió. Akemi, Tanoshi, mi hermano y Kuro salieron con las cabezas gachas y varios papeles en las manos. Tragar saliva se volvió un poco más difícil cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Kuro, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió.

Me sonrió y levantó una mano como saludo, le devolví el saludo con timidez. Tanoshi se dio cuenta de eso y mostró la misma sonrisa de gato que había hecho Zusuki hacia un rato. Fingí toser y desvié la mirada. Kuro se rascó la nuca.

– Y bien, ¿llegaron a algo? –preguntó Zusuki.

–Más o menos… –dijo Akemi por lo bajo.

– Bueno, humanos, y ya me marcho –Tanoshi tomó un juego de llaves, las metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se estiró– Por favor cierren la puerta cuando salgan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y tú a dónde vas? –preguntó Kuro, sorprendido.

– Bueno, mientras ustedes "estudian" en ese sitio de mala muerte que llaman escuela… –recaló la palabra escuela haciendo comillas con sus manos–…yo debo trabajar para mantener este sitio. Incluso en verano. Así que, me despido.

– Hmm, gracias por tu trabajo el día de hoy –dijo Akemi con la vista fija en una hoja. Lo dijo más por cortesía y formalidad que por un sincero agradecimiento. Aunque es probable que me equivoque.

– Recuerda lo que te pedí, X. –dijo Tanoshi en la puerta antes de salir.

– Recibido. Anda, vete que se te hace tarde. –masculló ella levantando un pulgar.

– Hey, tú. –Konoha salió de la cocina con un paquete en manos– no me hagas cocinar en balde.

Con la mano izquierda, Konoha era zurdo, lanzó hábilmente el paquete, el cual cruzó el aire hasta la entrada. Tanoshi lo atrapó con agilidad y le agradeció alzándolo en su mano. Luego se fue de ahí, no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa perversa a Shion. Zusuki lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Alguien más tiene hambre? –preguntó Konoha.

Todos alzamos la mano, incluso Akemi de manera aburrida, aun sin apartar la vista del papel que tenía en las manos.

La mesa de Tanoshi era apenas lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupiéramos cómodamente y aun así Shane terminó comiendo de pie. El lugar que me había tocado estaba justo al lado del de Kuro, así que cuando nuestros hombros se rozaron al momento de sentarnos una ligera descarga eléctrica me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

La comida estaba bastante sabrosa y el ambiente era animado, aunque claro, una casi imperceptible sombra deprimente dominaba el lado donde se había sentado Akemi y mi hermano permanecía de pie. Tal vez después de comer pudiese peguntarle sobre qué habían hablado, de seguro no se negaría a decirme.

Comenzaba a suspirar aliviada al momento de la finalización de la comida cuando una frase invadió de terror del tipo "me han atrapado en un defecto".

– Y bien. ¿De qué demonios hablaban con ese dichoso complejo de culpa mío?

Cuando se enfadaba, Akemi podía dar bastante miedo.

* * *

[1] Bueno, para hacer un relato un poco más extenso y que se pueda entender más y mejor voy a narrar de vez en cuando desde el punto de vista de otros personajes ya que si todo lo narra Akemi la historia quedaría muy seca. Siempre que narre otro personaje su nombre estará al inicio del fragmento y acabará con este signo: β (beta). Gracias por la atención. ATTE. La Autora. (Ok, muy formal. Aquí la rara de Karime nwn/)

[2] Bueno, aquí se me ocurrió tomar un elemento de la realidad. A Zusuki le gusta en ocasiones llamar a Akemi por su segundo nombre. Esto lo tome de la usser de Zusuki en los roles. Ella sabrá a qué me refiero.


	5. Personajes

Hola!

Estaba revisando un poco lo que llevo escrito de Shizen no Teki y acabo de caer en la cuenta de que en realidad no se aclara mucho sobre los personajes a lo largo del fic, especialmente sobre su pasado.

Esta cosa también la subo a Facebook para unos amigos que ya saben más o menos de que va o que ha pasado en la vida de los personajes, pero aquí nadie los conoce uwu

Así que, aquí les dejo una ficha o datos simples de los personajes:

X- Kokonose Akemi, 17 años.

2- Kano Zusuki, 19 años.

3- Kano Tanoshi, 21 años.

4- Kisaragi Ayane, 16 años.

5- Kokonose Kuroha, 18 años.

6- Kokonose Konoha, 19 años.

7- Kisaragi Shane, 17 años.

8- Seto Shion, 18 años, aparenta 15.

9- Amamiya Hinami, 12 años.

10- Kisaragi Momotarou, 15 años.

Y hay otros dos que aun no mencionaré ewe


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 señoras y señores! Vamos a ver un poco del pasado de los personajes y conocemos a otros dos integrantes, Momotarou y Hinami. Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews antes!

* * *

Habría sido 3 años atrás, cuando tenía catorce años de edad. A pesar de contar ya con estos ojos durante siete años, la verdad aún no conseguía dominar lo que realmente podía hacer.

Tanoshi, con 18 años, había logrado su independencia y aquel día había terminado su mudanza al departamento que poco después llamaríamos base. Había hecho una pequeña recepción para celebrarlo.

Aquella mañana, cuando Zusuki apareció frente a la puerta de mi casa diciendo algo sobre una fiesta en casa de su hermano me sentí totalmente sacada de mi área de confort. Para una persona que rara vez era invitada a ir a algún sitio, una invitación de ese calibre era totalmente anormal. Inclusive me aseguré de preguntarle de si a quien buscaba invitar no era alguno de mis hermanos, amigos de antaño del aludido.

– Cariño, te estoy invitando a ti –me dijo ella recalando la sección "a ti". –Aunque, claro, imagino que mi hermano se encargara de hacer asistir a los tuyos.

Le miré con desconfianza un buen rato, y aun así ella no quitó ni un momento de su rostro son sonrisa de satisfacción. Finalmente me harté de la situación.

– ¿Gustas pasar? –pregunté en tono sombrío mientras apuntaba con el pulgar al interior de la casa.

– Oh, no, gracias –con un movimiento de la cabeza ella denegó la invitación, sus rizos rubios se movieron al compas de la acción. –Me debo ir, ya sabes, muchas cosas que hacer… personas que ver… Pero espero que estés ahí, ¿entendido?

– Si, si… –agité una mano en señal de despedida y me dispuse a entrar a mi casa.

– A las seis, no lo olvides. –a pesar de estar ya de otro lado de la calle se le ocurrió gritarme una vez más.

Levante el pulgar al aire y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Solté un largo resoplo de resignación y caminé en silencio por los pasillos de la casa. En ese momento era pleno invierno, así que la idea de situarme al lado del radiador me parecía más que deliciosa. Acerqué mis manos a mi cara y sople en ellas mientras las frotaba. Papá aun no volvía del trabajo, mamá estaba en la cocina junto con Konoha. De Kuro no había señal alguna.

– ¿Quién era, hija? –me preguntó ella apenas entre en la cocina en busca de algún bocadillo. Me detuve en seco y me mordí el labio.

– Era Zusuki. –respondí esperando que ahí terminase el asunto.

– ¿No la invitaste a pasar? –mamá se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cintura, aquel día llevaba el cabello suelto, así que daba una apariencia rebelde. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza de que ella también veía esa actividad como una mera cortesía más que como algo que se desee hacer.

– Lo hice –aseguré– pero se tuvo que ir.

– Ya veo. –Volvió a sus labores con la vajilla recién lavada. – ¿Qué quería?

Tragué saliva y mis nervios se tensaron. Miré con nerviosismo a mi hermano, que agitaba un líquido en una olla al fuego. De seguro oía con atención todo lo que decíamos. En cuanto dijera la misión de Zusuki para con nosotros tendría una cadena atada al cuello. En ocasiones, él también seguía la norma "yo sufro, tu sufres". Tan solo esperaba poder escapar de aquella fiesta. En aquel momento no lo sabía pero DEBÍ haberle mentido a mamá.

– Invitarme y seguramente también a mis hermanos a una fiesta que hará Tanoshi por su mudanza– me rasqué la nuca en un intento de restarle importancia, pero casi podía sentir la sádica sonrisa de Konoha sobre mí.

– Ah, ¿y van a ir? –preguntó ella, probablemente también sonriendo, riendo en silencio de mi desgracia. Quise hacer algo mal para que me castigaran y me impidieran ir. DEBÍ haber hecho algo mal para que me castigaran y me impidieran ir.

– Me lo pensaré –dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque por dentro gritaba "¡Claro que iré! ¡El tipo frente a la estufa me hará ir!"

Pasé por una puerta a la sala de estar y me senté frente al radiador que había en una esquina. Estiré las manos hacia él y suspiré de alivio ante la calidez que transmitía. Consideré la posibilidad de quedarme dormida ahí. Probablemente lo hice.

Aunque solía pelear más seguido con Kuro, Konoha no se quedaba atrás. Aunque siendo sincera no se le podía llamar peleas, más bien eran momentos en los que él se aburría y se dedicaba a torturarnos de una u otra forma. Un ejemplo muy común era cuando debíamos ir o hacer algo que a ninguno de los tres nos gustaba. Aunque él terminaba haciéndolo también, el simple hecho de vernos de mal humor era la mayor recompensa que podía recibir.

Pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, adiós a la total calidez del radiador. Miré de reojo y pude ver a Kuro con el rostro ensombrecido. Al igual que yo, extendió sus manos al radiador, solo que las suyas iban enfundadas en guantes. Él también me miró de reojo.

– ¿Vino a buscarte Zusuki? –me preguntó.

– ¿Te llamó Tanoshi? –fue mi contestación.

El apego que llevábamos con ese par en ocasiones era un dolor de cabeza. Suspiramos casi al mismo tiempo resignados.

– ¿Nos obligará a ir, no? –de nuevo otra duda, con algo de esperanza entre ella, salió de sus pulmones.

– ¿Tú qué piensas? –ni siquiera hizo falta que nos miráramos el uno al otro. La respuesta era tan determinante como un sí o un no.

De nuevo, nuestra sagrada ley dé "Yo sufro, tú sufres" se encontraba a favor de nuestro hermano mayor. Miramos fijamente al radiador y al tono rojizo que despedía el metal. Se me ocurrió la idea de hacerme una quemadura de segundo grado y no ir. No lo hice.

– ¿Quieren chocolate caliente? –Konoha entró a la sala por la misma puerta que yo con tres tazas blancas en una bandeja. Mostraba una sonrisa cálida, amable, fraternal. Una falsa sonrisa cálida, amable y fraternal.

Kuro y yo asentimos con la cabeza y Konoha se puso de rodillas a nuestro lado, cerca del radiador. Cada uno de nosotros tomó una taza y la sostuvo en sus manos. Al igual que la maquina que teníamos delante de nosotros despedían una pequeña calidez reconfortante. En el líquido que llenaba mi taza flotaban por lo menos tres malvaviscos blancos. No pude evitar sonreír.

– Bueno, Van a ir a la fiesta –el tono de voz de Konoha era burlón, incluso en su rostro había una sonrisa de superficialidad.

En la frase no había ni un solo tono de incógnita.

Para las seis de la tarde yo ya estaba envuelta en mi bufanda branca y caminaba en medio de mis dos hermanos con destino a la dirección que Tanoshi nos había indicado. Aunque aún no había nieve el frio mezclado con la humedad era tan intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Cada tres pasos eran un martirio para mi humanidad.

El caminó duró más o menos una media hora, así que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 cuando tocamos a la puerta de Tanoshi. Incluso desde fuera podía oírse y sentirse el retumbar de las ondas de sonido reproduciendo música. Puse los ojos en blanco y una expresión irritada. Tal vez no fuera pronto, pero algún día me vengaría de mi querido hermano mayor.

– ¿No llegan ya bastante tarde? –preguntó el hermano de Zusuki cuando nos abrió la puerta. Por detrás de él se podía ver una habitación pobremente iluminada y una mesa con bebidas. Las miré con desconfianza, preguntándome que contendría cada vaso.

– Podríamos haber llegado más temprano si la dirección nos la hubieras dado en estado de sobriedad. –repuso Konoha con una sonrisa. Tanoshi le devolvió el gesto e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza para invitarnos a pasar.

– Buen punto, querido amigo. –su sonrisa bonachona se volvió un tanto tétrica mientras entrabamos en lugar.

Cual no fuera mi sorpresa de ver a los tres Kisaragi en la fiesta. Shane y Ayane estaban sentados en un rincón alejado, cerca de uno de los radiadores que calentaban la estancia, junto con su primo Momotarou Kisaragi.

Lo había conocido un día en casa de Ayane, haría de eso ya un año. Aquel día había ido a ayudar a la chica para una tarea, puesto que ella estaba enferma. Me causó una gran impresión, de la mala, cuando el chico rubio irrumpió en su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos y una preocupación más que sobreactuada o bastante exagerada.

Ahora, Tarou charlaba animadamente con Ayane mientras Shane tenía una cara que pedía a gritos que lo asesináramos. Pensé un momento en Kuro, de seguro él no tenía idea de quién era él. Efectivamente, con una sonrisa amigable (falsa), fue a sentarse al lado de Ayane.

– ¡Hola! –Saludó con fingida euforia– No esperaba verlos aquí.

– Kuro, hola –sonrió Ayane–Fue Zusuki quien nos invitó.

– Oh, ya veo –repuso él.

Me mordí el labio mientras me cuestionaba la realidad detrás de las intenciones de Zusuki al invitarnos. Tanoshi se entretuvo un momento junto con Konoha, quien le preguntó por lo que había hecho de comer. Al final de todo, terminé de pie, sola en la entrada. Viéndolo de ese modo, torturar a mi hermano un momento era una idea apetecible.

Caminé hasta el pequeño grupo que se había formado al lado del radiador y me senté cerca de Tarou.

– Oye, tiempo que no te veía ¿eh? –le saludé mientras alzaba la mano.

– Es difícil olvidar a alguien que siempre lleva la misma bufanda. –me devolvió el gesto de manera animada.

La cara de desconcierto que había puesto mi hermano no tenía precio alguno. Con los ojos muy abiertos su mirada pasaba de mía a Tarou, de Tarou a Ayane y vuelta a empezar. No sabía si temblaba de sorpresa o de cólera.

– ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó tartamudeando con la voz quebrada. Me mordí la lengua para evitar reírme. Tan solo faltaba atestar un golpe más…

– Por supuesto –dije de manera altanera mientras rodeaba los hombros de Tarou con mi brazo, era un par de años menor que yo, pero aun así se notaba que era un adolecente en pleno desarrollo. –Su nombre es Momotarou Kisaragi, primo de Ayane.

Kuro se puso más pálido que una servilleta. Casi me pareció ver que temblaba ligeramente y por un momento creí que se caería de espaldas.

– ¿T… tu primo?–su pálida cara pasó a ser de un rojo brillante en un tiempo record. Balbuceaba partes de silabas inconclusas. La risa contenida me golpeaba con fuerza el cuello y hacia que moviera los hombros de arriba abajo.

– Si, mi primo, –sonrió Ayane pellizcando la mejilla de Tarou.

No pude resistir más y estalle en una sonora carcajada. No fui la única que lo hizo. Shane también comenzó a reír con algo más de discreción. Ayane reía por lo bajo, Tarou también. Incluso Kuro, aun con la cara más roja que un tomate, comenzó a reír también.

A decir verdad, no recuerdo gran cosa de lo que pasó en la fiesta en toda la composición de la palabra. Y eso me preocupa de más de una manera. Pero ese momento, ese pequeño momento en que parecía que al final sería tan solo un día mas en la vida en una persona más, yo pensé que en realidad sería algo así. Yo pensé que tan solo haría falta cerrar mis ojos y volvería a estar en la cama de mi habitación.

Cuando el reloj anunció las 8:00 pm fue que el poco auto–aprecio que poseía se fue por la coladera.

Mientras que el resto de invitados se había ido hacia un tiempo; mis hermanos, los tres Kisaragi, los Kano, Shion y Hinami, una chica que Tarou había invitado, nos quedamos a limpiar el desastre.

En silencio me preguntaba por qué debía quedarme ahí. Después me preguntaría por qué no me fui de ahí.

 _SHANE_

Moría de sueño, pero aun así terminé aceptando el quedarme a ayudar a limpiar. Hinami, la pequeña hermanastra de mi primo, ayudaba con cosas pequeñas como recoger los vasos y platos desechables en bolsas de plástico negras. Tarou revoloteaba a su alrededor como ciervo en pleno crecimiento en temporada de apareamiento. Y aun así ella lo ignoraba con una habilidad totalmente admirable, desde mi punto de vista. Ayane limpiaba mesas, Konoha lavaba las ollas usadas en la comida, Kuro hacía un esplendido trabajo con la escoba, Tanoshi solamente iba y venía de una habitación a otra. Cuando le pregunté por lo que hacía, él respondió con rapidez "Asegurarme de que no haya parejas en pleno coito o algún indispuesto mental tirado por ahí".

– Hey, por tercera vez. ¿Podrías prestarme aquella cubeta a tu lado? –preguntó Akemi chasqueando los dedos delante de mi cara. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para quitarme la nube del ensimismamiento de encima.

– Pero deberás devolvérmela, ¿eh? –comenté alcanzándole la cubeta. Ella sonrió y me enseñó la lengua en un gesto juguetón que rara vez hacía. Al menos desde que era pequeña.

– Parece que fue divertido… Ah, estoy exhausto… –suspiró Tanoshi dejándose caer en el sillón que Hinami acababa de librar de basura.

– Pero… si tú casi no hiciste nada… –comentó ella mirándole con gesto confundido.

– Silencio pequeña niña… –dijo él cerrando los ojos y llevándose un dedo a los labios–… ¿Ves? El silencio es muy agradable.

Lo miramos con el ceño fruncido y expresión molesta. Inclusive dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo hace poco. Shion se acercó a él con timidez y un adorno en las manos.

– Eh… ¿Tanoshi? ¿Do… donde pongo esto? –en aquel entonces era más pequeña y despedía un aura de inocencia e inseguridad.

He de decir también que en aquel momento Tanoshi no tenía una gran atracción por ella. Más bien, fue en ese momento que inició.

Recostado en el posa brazos, la cara de Tanoshi quedaba casi frente a frente con la de Shion. La cara del chico se puso tan roja que por un momento creí que le había dado un ataque repentino de fiebre. Inclusive me pareció ver que sus ojos adquirían un brillo que definitivamente indicaban el inicio de un apocalipsis. ¿Estaría siendo muy exagerado?

– Shi… Shion… –tartamudeó él mientras se incorporaba en el sillón. La chica inclinó la cabeza un poco a la derecha– ¡Que linda!

Como una bala Tanoshi se lanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír de manera casi espontanea. Inclusive me sorprendió ver a la amargada de Akemi hacerlo. Pronto me di cuenta de que incluso yo lo hacía. El ambiente era casi un claro río.

Antes de que nos pudiésemos dar cuenta Zusuki ya se había echado sobre Akemi también como si quisiera reafirmar alguna rara costumbre propia de ese par de hermanos.

–Bueno. ¡Hagámoslo oficial! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras Akemi era asfixiada debajo de ella.

– ¿Oficial? –pregunté yo, confundido y un tanto desconfiado.

– Si –respondió la rubia con un asentimiento de cabeza– ¡El inicio de una organización secreta!

Puse… todos pusimos cara de no entender. Todos menos esas dos.

– ¿Organización secreta? –preguntó Hinami alzando una ceja.

– Si, ¿por qué si no los reuniríamos aquí? –la sonrisa de Zusuki se volvió un tato felina, demostrando algún plan que desconocíamos y que había sido todo un éxito.

Aunque siendo sincero, lo que más me llamaba la atención era que Akemi no mostrase sorpresa alguna, incluso pude llegar a pensar que ella era parte de eso.

– ¿Tú sabías de esto? –le pregunté. Ella asintió con cara indiferente.

– Aunque no deseaba venir a esta fiesta. Yo quería presentar la idea de otra manera –explicó ella. Aunque en su voz me pareció oír un rastro de duda.

– Pero ya no hay de otra –suspiró Tanoshi poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su pantalón. –Felicidades. Bienvenidos a esta organización.

Definitivamente no había forma de que el resto de nosotros pudiésemos digerir el repentino golpe de información que acababan de darnos. Un grito general con la palabra "¿Eh?" se extendió por toda la sala.

– Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto –dijo Zusuki con una sonrisa apenada. Por algún motivo no pude creérmela. –Apenas es una propuesta que queríamos desarrollar.

– ¿Propuesta? –preguntó Tarou.

–Sí. –Zusuki se puso de pie –Así que por favor. Contamos con su apoyo.

Cuando lo decía así incluso parecía que iba en serio. Después de unos minutos todos terminamos asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Excelente –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. –Ahora es cuando Akemi.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la aludida con el ceño fruncido.

– Ya sabes, ya lo habíamos acordado –la sonrisa de Zusuki se hizo más amplia mientras fingía señalar con el índice un reloj en su muñeca.

Las caras de Konoha y Kuro se ensombrecieron en pánico ante al gesto, incluso dieron un paso al frente en dirección de Akemi. Al principio yo no entendí muy bien el porqué de sus reacciones aunque después lo comprendí y también se tensaron mis nervios.

– No lo haré. Nunca acepté –dijo Akemi de manera seria. De repente el tono en su voz se volvió duro.

– ¿A que se refieren? –preguntó Ayane.

– De la habilidad de nuestra amiga aquí presente –señaló Tanoshi con un gesto de la cabeza.

Aun así, la cara de no entender de mi hermana no se borró.

– Akemi puede recrear su cuerpo en una época pasada, viajar al pasado –expliqué con los brazos cruzados. –Me parece que ya te lo había dicho.

– Si, mencionaste algo como eso.

Las caras de asombro de Tarou y Hinami se hicieron aun más grandes.

– ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Hinami, creyendo que bromeábamos con ella.

Akemi negó con la cabeza.

– Wow, eso es asombroso –reconoció mi primo.

Akemi bajó aun más la mirada y volvió a negar.

– No tanto como parece. –dijo con tono sombrío.

–Bueno, ¿vas a mostrarles o no? –preguntó Zusuki.

– ¿Debería hacerlo? –la duda afloraba por los poros de la chica.

– Anda X, solo será un momento, puede ser cualquier fecha –le insistió Tanoshi.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

– ¿X? –le pregunté, de alguna manera irritado por que la llamase por una letra. Me sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

– Mis motivos –recaló cada una de las silabas usadas en la frase.

– De… de acuerdo. –terminó aceptando Akemi. –Solo será un momento, ¿sí?

– Está bien –dijo Konoha aun no muy convencido.

La experiencia que vivimos durante lo que ella llama "viaje" fue un tanto difícil de describir, en especial por que duró tan solo una decima de segundo. Pero aun así, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en otro sitio completamente distinto. La primera diferencia que pude notar era que aquel sitio estaba sumido en el caos, el pánico y la desesperación.

A nuestro alrededor las personas corrían golpeándose las unas a las otras. Hinami tuvo que sujetarse de la manga de Tarou para no ser arrastrada. Todos nuestros ojos estaban desorbitados y miraban de un lado a otro, especialmente Akemi; la desesperación y la confusión se veían reflejadas en su rostro.

– ¡Por aquí! –gritó Tanoshi señalando un edificio vacío. Todos corrimos en contra del torrente de personas tratando de no separarnos. Incluso tuve que tomar a Shion de la muñeca para que no se cayera y fuera arrollada.

Pronto conseguimos llegar ahí, con la respiración acelerada. Aun los gritos no alcanzaban un punto crítico, pero pronto lo harían.

– ¿¡Qué está pasando!? –Preguntó Kuro, alarmado. – ¿En qué fecha estamos?

El terror y el pánico empezaban a inundar cada vez más el rostro de su hermana. Respiraba de manera pesada.

– El… el 9 de agosto de 1945… –caminaba un lado a otro, retorciéndose las manos o pasándolas por su cabello– es… estamos en Nagasaki.

Entonces el terror que emanaba cobró sentido. De un momento a otro una bomba podía caernos encima y…

– ¿¡QUÉ!? –También Konoha entró en pánico, gritando de manera sobresaltada.

– ¿No puedes volver a casa? –preguntó Ayane con miedo en su voz, ahora todos estábamos asustados. – ¿O cambiar de fecha?

Akemi negó con la cabeza, aun más asustada de lo que estaba. Se veía mal, por un momento creí que se rompería, y no me gustaba verla así.

– ¿Qué? –ahora Zusuki también estaba alarmada.

El pánico que nos recorría de los pies a la cabeza iba en incremento. Hinami había empezado a temblar y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– No puedo –Akemi apretó con fuerza los puños– No puedo ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo desactivarlo!

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera? ¿Acaso estábamos atrapados en ese sitio pre-apocalíptico? Apreté los dientes y clavé la vista en el suelo, el cual emitía la ilusión de estar temblando a causa de la cantidad de personas corriendo. Ahora, todos estábamos mudos.

Tan solo una corriente de electricidad de una neurona a otra me dio un rayo de esperanza.

– ¡Síganme! –grité por sobre los gemidos de las personas. Todos me miraron como lo haría un conejo, sin moverse– ¡¿No me oyeron?! ¡Síganme!

Sin detenerme o voltear la mira atrás para confirmar que me siguieran empecé a correr de nuevo contra la multitud valiéndome de empujones. En realidad, no hubo necesidad de que confirmara que me seguían, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo hacían.

Podía ser que aquellas personas no supieran de la localización del bunker hasta dentro de un rato pero nosotros habíamos pasado años estudiando sobre esto. Si aun iban al lado contrario significaba que teníamos por lo menos un rango de 20 minutos hasta ser borrados del mapa.

En una intersección vacía varios militares uniformados resguardaban una entrada a un túnel subterráneo y llamaban a las personas sin ser escuchados.

– ¡Por aquí! –Gritaban en vano– ¡Hay un refugio aquí!

Corrimos a ellos, siguiendo sus indicaciones bajamos por una escalerilla a un sitio amplio y oscuro, cuidando mucho el no separarnos los unos de los otros. No podía estar seguro de que esto funcionara, pero un alivio de momento el saber que ya no estábamos expuestos.

– Bi… bien pensado… Shane… –dijo jadeando Tarou mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

– Si… –concedió Konoha– no me gustaría ser un zombie radioactivo…

Kuro y yo le miramos con el ceño fruncido puesto que era un pésimo momento para decir algo así.

– ¡MALDICION! –gritó Akemi mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño. Por un momento creí que se había roto la mano por el impacto.

– O…oye, calma –le dijo Kuro tratando de acercar una mano a su hombro, ella lo rechazó.

– ¡Esto… esto es mi culpa! –dijo golpeando de nuevo la pared. Esta vez pude ver raspaduras en su mano. – ¡Lo sabia! ¡Debí decir que no! ¡Ahora… ahora...!

– Oye, detén esto –le dije sujetándola de la muñeca, probablemente demasiado fuerte porque parpadeó como si algo le hubiera dolido. –No es tu culpa. En todo caso es culpa de Zusuki por obligarte.

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó la rubia, girando la cabeza. La ignoré.

– ¡¿En serio?! –Por el tono en la voz de Akemi pude notar que no se lo creía ni por un segundo– ¡¿Quién usó sus estúpidos ojos?! ¿Quién no verificó la fecha? ¿¡Quién demonios no puede sacarlos del peligro!?

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearla en ese instante. El modo en el que hablaba era similar al de una niña pequeña pero las palabras que decía tenían el mínimo de sentido necesario. Konoha puso ambas manos en sus hombros y ella desvió la mirada.

– Venga, reacciona. –le dijo en tono severo. –Tal vez si te calmas consigas sacarnos de aquí.

Unas sirenas empezaron a sonar y perforaron nuestros oídos. Hinami y Shion se tiraron de rodillas mientras se cubrían los oídos con ambas manos. Incluso las rodillas de Akemi flanquearony cayó al suelo.

– Todo… es mi culpa… –abrazó sus brazos y clavó la vista en el suelo– Yo… otra vez…

No pude seguir viéndola así que me acerqué a Zusuki.

– ¿A qué se refiere con otra vez? –le pregunté señalando a Akemi con un gesto de la cabeza.

– Bueno… –Zusuki señaló sus ojos, los cuales se tornaron de un color rojo brillante. –algo similar pasó entonces.

– Ya veo… –bajé la mirada.

Pronto, el lugar empezó a llenarse de gente, así que tuvimos que recluirnos a una equina. Aguardamos en silencio, sin atrevernos a decir nada a nadie. El miedo aun infundía nuestros cuerpos. Miré a Akemi, que seguía en el suelo.

– Vámonos –dijo en algún Akemi con un tono frio. Tardé en darme cuenta de que habíamos vuelto a la casa de Tanoshi.

Cuando lo hicimos, todos casi al mismo tiempo suspiramos de alivio. Incluso Ayane y Shion se abrazaron entre lágrimas.

Volví la vista a Akemi justo cuando abría la puerta principal.

– Oye ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

– Se acabó… –susurró ella.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Se acabó! ¿Oíste? Todo. La organización… los viajes… –apretó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza– ¡No los pondré más en peligro!

Y salió cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras ella.

β


	7. Chapter 5

_Hola! Éste capítulo es considerablemente más corto porque en lo que tengo marcado como mis tiempos del fic, llegamos al final de la primera parte, así que digamos que éste es un extra. No lo echen en saco roto, que incluso aunque no se entienda ahora, este fragmento es importante._

 _Gracias por sus Reviews!_

* * *

Aunque por el momento preferimos pensar que aquello había terminado, la sensación que me oprimía no se marchaba. En aquellos tres años no había conseguido superar el acontecimiento y así, preferí dejar por olvidado el involucrar gente en mis viajes. Aunque… dentro de mí, sabía que acabábamos de accionar una bomba.

Y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara.

 _12:16 PM_

 _15 de agosto._

 _Parece ser que los encontraron esta mañana; cuando me llamaron me sentí realmente complacido con la noticia al pensar que todo marchara tan bien como para tener al menos a cinco de ellos._

 _La verdad me decepciona que hayan conseguido burlarlos y escapar, aún cuando me aseguran que hirieron a la que coincide con el perfil de la que controla el tiempo. ¿Cómo un grupo de adolescentes pudo contra hombres armados?_

 _No importa. De cualquier modo todas la cosas comienzan a acomodarse como lo tengo planeado. Seguramente para esta tarde el plan habrá culminado de manera exitosa._

 _Ahora, más vale que vuelva a lo que me acontece. Por fin, los años de espera habrán valido la pena. Sin embargo, los dos restantes me han estado causando muchos problemas. Tendré que encargarme de ellos pronto._

 _M.S_


	8. Chapter 6

_Desde que obtuve estos ojos, muchas cosas han llegado a cambiar. Y de las cosas que ocurrieron antes de eso, hay muy pocas que puedo recordar._

 _Cuando trato de pensar en ello tan solo consigo encontrarme con una pared borrosa, una simple mancha gris. Y lo peor es que no se qué debería estar ahí, no sé si realmente debería haber algo ahí. Hay fotografías en mi casa de las que yo no tengo conocimiento alguno acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día. En una ocasión mi hermano me preguntó por una camiseta que llevaba un día en que salimos a un parque de atracciones. Hasta que me dijo eso y no estaba enterada de que hubiéramos ido a un parque de ese tipo._

 _Pronto mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi pérdida de memoria y se preocuparon, aunque dieron por hecho que era un problema neurológico, por lo que me recomendaron llenar día con día un diario. Cada que lo leo… es como si otra persona me platicara su vida._

 _He llegado a la conclusión de quisiera conservar esos recuerdos. Sean buenos o malos. Incluso si fuese una experiencia traumática desearía recordarla._

 _Bien podría en este momento mirar a los ojos a un amigo de la infancia y no le reconocería. Y esa persona terminaría herida por eso. Temería lastimar a alguien que me recuerda y yo no a ella._

 _Despierto con el temor de que eso ocurra a diario._

Decidí dejar de lado el tema del complejo de culpa después de los inútiles balbuceos con excusas por parte de Ayane. A decir verdad, después de la "reunión" no sentía ganas de discutir con nadie más.

La televisión nunca ha sido de mi total agrado, pero cuando vi a Konoha sentado frente al televisor decidí sentarme junto a él. El canal de las noticias estaba puesto y múltiples imágenes pasaban, todas relacionadas con algún ataque a una cadena de hospitales.

– ¿Hay algo interesante? –dije al aire, realmente no esperando que me respondiera.

– A decir verdad, no. –Konoha suspiró y dejó el control remoto a su lado mientras apoyaba su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su mano. –Pero el canal de cocina está en comerciales.

Asentí y clavé la vista en el televisor sin verlo en realidad. Inclusive algunos de los sonidos que había alrededor se aislaron un poco.

Me fije en el titular de la noticia. "Nuevo ataque a Hospitales Sloane", el sonido de la voz de la periodista que presentaba me era un tanto irritante, por lo que dejé de oírla, tan solo me fijé en la sucesión de grabaciones e imágenes fijas que discurrían por la pantalla.

Fue tan solo una fracción de segundo, pero pude ver una imagen que claramente ya había visto en algún otro lado. La reacción que mostré al verlo hizo que mi hermano se girara verme.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó.

– ¿Lo viste? La imagen. Un par de… personas que salían de los escombros –traté de explicarle.

– Muchas personas salieron de los escombros –señaló mirando a la pantalla– no entiendo qué pudo haberte llamado la atención.

Fue cuando recordé que Konoha no había estado en la reunión improvisada.

– Dos personas en específico. Del lado izquierdo. –Apunté con un dedo– No salieron como el resto, arrastrándose. Fue… fue como si tan solo hubieran aparecido en ese sitio.

Mi hermano me miró de nuevo con cara de no entender, así que decidí rendirme. Sin embargo, continuaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla, atenta por si volvían a aparecer. Estaba segura, definitivamente esas dos figuras eran las que escribía el secuestrador en su testimonio.

Aunque, por lo menos en esa misma nota, no volvieron a aparecer.

Me levanté del sillón y volví al comedor, donde Shion dormía plácidamente recostada sobre la mesa al lado de su cesta de flores artificiales. Ayane también cabeceaba al lado de ella.

– ¿Cómo va? –me preguntó con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Me senté a su lado y apoyé el codo en la superficie de metal.

– Bueno, indicios y dudas por aquí y por allá –suspiré y tomé una de las flores. La sostuve entre mis dedos con la mirada fija en ella. –Nada concluso aun. Pero parece que de momento ya todo está mas tranquilo.

– Ya veo… Qué bueno… –mientras balbuceaba esto último, Ayane terminó por caer finalmente.

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Dejé de nuevo la flor en la cesta y me levanté de la silla. Observé al par de chicas dormir y me pregunté que tendría de especial este sitio que hacía que quien entrara se quedase dormido. Incluso a mí me comenzaba a dar sueño.

– ¿No has encontrado nada? –una voz me hizo sobresaltarme, la carne se me puso de gallina– ¿O aun no has buscado nada?

Me giré y vi a Kuro sonriendo de manera traviesa en el marco de la puerta. Detrás de él Shane observaba a su hermana y a Shion con cara aburrida. Incliné la cabeza.

– ¿Ver las noticias cuenta? –pregunté mientras sonreía para ocultar un poco la inquietud que llevaba.

Kuro me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa, más concretamente al lado donde Ayane dormía. Shane entró detrás de él y se le quedó mirando.

– Intenta algo y todo el peso de la posesividad de un hermano mayor caerá sobre ti –le dijo Shane a mi hermano en broma, aunque el tono de su voz era más plano que un papel.

– Como si tuvieras alguna pizca de interés –dijo Kuro con una mirada irónica– Lo mismo va para ti, Kisaragi.

Yo no entendí muy bien a que venía ese comentario, pero bastó para que Shane se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras agitaba sus manos. Volví a inclinar la cabeza, confundida y Shane me miró con la cara encendida, como si buscase alguna reacción en mí. Como no la encontró soltó un resoplo y bajó la cara.

– Oh… y yo que solo hacía una broma. –Kuro rió mientras observaba a Shane.

– Cállate. –gruñó Shane.

Reí por lo bajo, provocando que el hermano de Ayane me dedicara una mirada irritada. De inmediato dejé de reír, aunque las ganas de hacerlo eran casi insoportables.

Kuro se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con una de las flores de Shion.

– Espero que ya no haya más sorpresas…–susurró.

 _SHANE_

Me pregunto cuando se le ocurrirá a Kuroha aprender a cerrar la boca. ¿En serio tenía que decir eso? Realmente, todos, los tres hermanos me sacan totalmente de mis casillas.

Observé a Ayane, sorprendido de la facilidad con la que cayó dormida en la mesa, siendo que no siempre había sido así, al menos no cuando niña.

– Bien, volveré a la sala –Akemi puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a andar. Fui tras ella, pero por un instante sentí la necesidad de tomarla del brazo. Trastabillé tratando de evitar esa acción. Ella me volteó a ver– ¿Qué pasó?

– Nada. –Dije desviando la mirada– Te acompaño.

Akemi asintió y regresó su dirección a la sala de estar, donde Konoha hacía el esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido. Me senté a un lado de él y Akemi se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y en medio de nosotros dos. Miré de reojo a ambos, un tanto inquieto.

– ¿Tenemos algo en la cara? –mirándome también de reojo Konoha inquirió con los brazos cruzados. Era esa mirada que parecía atravesarte por completo.

– No, solo… –traté de enfocar la vista en un punto sobre el televisor–…ustedes dos no son del tipo que mira televisión, así.

Konoha asintió y devolvió la vista al aparato. Traté de hacer lo mismo, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho, porque de lo que decía la reportera no me enteré de nada. Eso hasta que a Akemi se le ocurrió pegar un brinco.

Fue tan repentino que tanto Konoha como yo saltamos también, cada uno a una esquina del sillón.

– ¿¡Q…qué demonios, Akemi!? –La voz de Konoha tembló en su exclamación. De seguro su ritmo cardiaco estaba tan acelerado como el mío.

– ¡Eso es! –exclamó ella caminando de un lado al otro delante del sillón. Su paso era apresurado y fuerte. En sus ojos tenía ese brillo característico que aparecía cuando algo se le ocurría.

Al troté se asomó a la puerta que conducía al pasillo y asomó la cabeza.

– ¡Zusuki! –el modo en que gritó me hizo preocupar acerca de si despertaría a Shion y a Ayane. Incluso yo me sobresalté.

– ¡Voy! –incluso me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Zusuki respondió al llamado.

Miré a Akemi con los ojos desorbitados mientras ella se envolvía en la bufanda blanca y tomaba, aparentemente de la nada, un rifle. Contó con precisión las balas que le quedaban al cartucho y empacó dos más de los mismos. No pareció afectarle en lo absoluto nuestras miradas temerosas.

Zusuki no tardó mucho en llegar y ni siquiera hizo pregunta alguna. Con un destello turquesa la cinta que ataba su cabello fue retirada, dejando libres sus rizos dorados. Akemi le lanzó lo que parecía ser un revolver, nuevamente sacado de la nada, que su amiga atrapó con habilidad y escondió entre sus ropas.

En medio de todo aquel movimiento que parecía sacado de alguna película de acción o algo por el estilo un par de personas irrumpieron en el umbral. Debería lamentar decir esto pero, peleando, como era habitual.

– Te digo que no hacía falta venir aquí –se quejaba la voz masculina de la figura más alta, que andaba por detrás de la más pequeña.

– No me importa Tarou. –replicaba la chica.

Y, haciendo su entrada triunfal como personajes de relleno para añadir la mayor pérdida de sentido a la escena que presenciaba, mi primo Momotarou y su amiga de infancia, Hinami, discutían como una pareja recién casada ignorando por completo la situación que discurría a su alrededor.

Genial. Planeaba crecer para vivir cómodamente, no para terminar en un manicomio.

–Cuidado –dijo Akemi sin prestar demasiada atención mientras lanzaba en dirección de Zusuki la katana de la chica, la cual Hinami apenas alcanzó a esquivar.

– ¿Todo? –inquirió Zusuki con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Todo –Afirmó Akemi en tono serio.

– Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Tarou haciéndose a un lado para permitirle a Zusuki pasar.

– Prisa. Akemi vio algo. Pregúntale al psicópata. –y salió dejando Tarou más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡Kuro! –exclamó Hinami cuando el mencionado entró en la habitación.

Supongamos que un ser humano quema normalmente 50 neuronas por minuto en situaciones normales. Hasta ahora, la confusión y el desentendimiento habían asesinado a la mitad de mi cerebro.

Akemi ya iba en dirección del pasillo con toda la intención de alcanzar a Zusuki, quien seguro ya estaba en el piso inferior. En esta ocasión no pude retener mi reacción.

Apenas salió del departamento aceleré el paso para alcanzarla y la tomé del brazo, deteniéndola. Aunque en realidad pensé por un momento que ambos caeríamos al suelo gracias a la inercia. Ella me miró desconcertada e incluso y me quedé atónito por lo que acababa de hacer. De inmediato la solté y ella inclinó la cabeza.

– ¿Pasa algo? –a pesar de emplear su habitual tono monótono había un pequeño cambio que me indicaba que tenía prisa.

Literalmente, me quedé mudo. Si acaso un "Eh..." salió de mi boca. ¿Qué demonios debía decir? ¿Por qué rayos la había detenido? En mi mente me reprendí por todo lo que hacía. Ella empezó a mover el pie, con nerviosismo, impaciente.

– Eh... bueno –balbucee. ¡BALBUCEE! En serio el calor empezaba a afectarme– Solo… tengan cuidado.

Akemi sonrió, decidida y alzó un pulgar.

– Siempre tenemos cuidado –afirmó y echó a correr por el pasillo, en dirección de las escaleras.

Y me dejó ahí, observando el sitio donde la punta de su cabello había desaparecido. Con más palabras en la boca de las que me gustarían.

 _AYANE_

Me espabilé de golpe apenas oí que la puerta era cerrada. Fue cuando me percaté de que Shion dormía plácidamente a un lado mío y que una chaqueta oscura me cubría los hombros. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aunque, de cualquier modo, no habría intentado evitar su aparición.

Fuera de la cocina pude oír una discusión que, después de un momento, identifiqué como algo casi natural. Mi primo Tarou y su amiga, Hinami, debían encontrarse en ese momento en el recibidor. Me puse de pie y tratando de hacer el menor ruido apoyé la espalda en la pared, sujetando fuerte la chaqueta entre mis manos.

Supongo que, como parte de los personajes secundarios, mi participación no debe ser tan condicionante para el desenlace de los acontecimientos, pero, si se me da el tiempo de narrar aunque sea un pequeño instante del interminable flujo temporal, debería aprovecharlo. Hasta nunca cuarta pared… [1]

Ahora, como sé que no me podrán responder, supongo que sólo me queda tratar de adivinar qué es lo que quieren saber. ¿Pasado o presente? ¿Cuál es más importante? Durante mucho tiempo esa pregunta podría estar rondando en las cabezas de numerosos personajes de nuestra historia.

Ya saben cómo fue que X llegó a ser tan callada y reservada, así como su dichoso estatus culpable. Aunque algunas cosas permanecen como un misterio que solo quien nos está dando voy y vida en este momento sabe.

Por el otro lado, lo que ocurría en el momento también era importante, así que un poco de ambas no estaría mal.

Primero, el modo en que llegamos a conocernos no está definido de la mejor manera y eso es gracias a la vaga de la autora, pero debo decir que sus palabras no siempre condicionan nuestra vida.

Veamos, 15 de agosto. 10 años atrás.

En ese entonces Akemi y mi hermano solían asistir a la misma clase y ella era el tipo de persona optimista, alegre que se dedica a tratar de apoyar a todo el mundo. Lo que llegó a hacer por varios de nosotros no me corresponde a mí decirlo, sólo diré que en ese entonces se organizó una excursión para el grupo de ellos, a la cual mi hermano se negó a ir. "Demasiadas complicaciones", dijo en ese momento.

Aunque intentó convencerlo, Akemi no logró que mi hermano asistiera. Así pues, marchó sin él. A pesar de su agradable personalidad, Akemi no tenía facilidad para hacer amigos y la mayor parte del viaje lo vivió sola.

Mientras tanto, mi hermano se quedó en casa, encerrado en su cuarto. Por el tiempo que duró ahí, llegué a deducir que leía de nuevo el diario de nuestros abuelos, el cual había robado de un cajón de mamá. Desde que lo obtuvo, ya había pasado tiempo, pero yo no me había atrevido a decir que Shane lo tenía.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aun así él se percató de mí.

—Pasa —dijo en un gruñido sin despegar la vista del diario.

Me escabullí dentro y me senté en su cama, casi en la orilla. Guarde silencio, incomoda. No tanto por estar en una habitación que no era la mía, sino por la manía con la que mi hermano se zambullía en las palabras del diario.

—Así que… decidiste no ir —dije con nerviosismo.

—Correcto —me cortó él, que con 7 años sonaba como un viejo amargado.

Fruncí el ceño e hice mala cara. Si, bastante infantil, lo sé, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada mejor.

—Sabes… Akemi-chan se vio triste cuando supo que no irías…

— ¿Y? —dijo, irritado, aunque pude notar que su tono de voz había cambiado considerablemente. No supe si tomarlo como una señal buena o mala. Acá entre nos nunca se sabe con él.

Guardé silencio, contrariada. Lo vi tomar una hoja y escribir en ella con una pluma que Kuro le había regalado la navidad pasada. No escribió mucho, puesto que tardó casi nada en dejar la pluma para luego romper la nota en pedazos.

—No entiendo… —comenté en voz baja.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —dijo fríamente poniéndose de pie al oír que abrían y cerraban la puerta principal.

Salió al encuentro con nuestros padres sin decir nada más. Yo hice el amago de seguirle aunque antes de salir me detuve ante su escritorio. Con ayuda de un lápiz acomodé los pedazos con cuidado y por fin pude leer lo que había anotado.

Escrito con una letra forzada y marcada, propia de alguien que está triste o enfadado quedaban las palabras "Lo siento".

Aunque nunca comenté ese suceso a nadie más que a ustedes justo ahora, es un recuerdo que me acompaña siempre.

Cuando salí a reunirme con mi familia, mis padres nos comentaron del accidente de Akemi. El semblante de Shane cambió drásticamente e incluso pensé que se iría corriendo. Pero no, sólo se quedó ahí, de pie. Aquello influyó en su conducta a partir de entonces.

Tiempo después Akemi nos detallaría lo ocurrido y el hecho de que ahora poseía poderes. El autobús en que viajaba se había volcado y, para añadirle drama, incendiado. El conductor estaba desaparecido así que lo habían dado por muerto. En cuanto a los poderes de X, nunca nos dijo como se dio cuenta de ellos, simplemente supo que ahora los tenía y, con la práctica, lo que usarlos acarreaba.

Shane después de eso se sumió aún más en los diarios y Akemi se distanció. Poco a poco acumuló todo tipo de armas y se dedicó a dominarlas.

Poco después de eso, Zusuki demostró también poseer poderes, aunque ella nunca quiso dar explicaciones, Akemi tampoco.

Nuestra vida se sumió bajo un velo de incertidumbre y comenzamos a cuidar nuestros pasos. Aunque no lo suficiente.

Cielos, eso sonó épico, si se me permite decirlo.

Y así es como llegamos a éste año, éste mes, éste día. A éste relato que contamos.

Me habrá tomado minutos de su vida narrar el modo en que se activó la bomba de tiempo, como la llama la Autora, y sin embargo en mi presente no han transcurrido ni siquiera dos.

Shion sigue dormida, la discusión entre Tarou y Hinami continua y ninguno de nosotros conoce el modo en que sucederán las cosas.

Seré tan solo un personaje dentro de una historia. Pero diré que… el transcurso de las paradojas es algo peligroso y emocionante de vivir.

 _AKEMI_

Una buena parte del camino hasta el hospital transcurrió en silencio. Cuando salimos de la base, Zusuki trajo un auto y ambas subimos en él. No dijo de donde lo sacó y, la verdad, no quise averiguar nada, solamente miré por la ventanilla el trayecto.

Conforme más nos fuimos acercando al lugar la cantidad de patrullas aumentó. Por todos lados veíamos personas uniformadas y cintas de precaución.

—Ese es lindo… —comentó Zusuki señalando a uno de los policías.

—Ojos en el camino por favor… —pedí hundiéndome en mi asiento y tratando de esconder la cara.

—Éste es el camino —dijo con una sonrisa mientras recalcaba la palabra "éste".

Pronto la cantidad de transeúntes curiosos, patrullas y ambulancias fue tal que no nos permitió seguir avanzando. Bufé por lo bajo.

—¿Gustas que los quite del camino? —preguntó la conductora mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. La miré con ojos desorbitados.

—Ni se te ocurra —exclamé abriendo la puerta y saliendo de un salto— caminaremos.

Zusuki suspiró y salió también del choche. Procuramos alejarnos lo más que pudimos de la multitud en un intento de que no notaran las armas que, aunque las llevábamos más o menos escondidas podrían llamar la atención de cualquiera que se fijara en nosotras. Y era en este tipo de situaciones que requerían sigilo y de pasar desadvertidas que la compañía de Zusuki no era la ideal. No me malentiendan, aunque exasperante, Zusuki podía llegar a ser una muy buena compañía, pero era precisamente su deslumbrante presencia la que me obligaba a tener mi alerta funcionando a un 200%.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la paranoia que dominaba a la gente y mantenía su atención en la entrada del edificio fue el camuflaje perfecto para nosotras, que entrabamos por un lateral.

Pronto la cantidad de escombros esparcidos por el suelo aumentó e hizo que fuera un poco más difícil el camino hasta la entrada.

— Y, ¿Cuál es el brillante plan, chica tiempo? —preguntó Zusuki mientras hacía equilibrio sobre una roca. Puse los ojos en blanco ante el chica tiempo.

— Bueno, uno de los tipos que nos atacaron presuntamente trabaja para esta cadena de hospitales, y en uno de los ataques anteriores que han ocurrido, él dijo ver a un par de chicos sospechosos. —me agaché para pasar por debajo de una varilla.

— ¿Y tú punto es?

— Una de dos. O los que han estado explotando edificios los obligaron a hacer eso o si no seguirían con su campaña del terror —hice una pausa— o directamente el grupo de personas se le ocurrió que era buena idea, tal vez buscando culparnos a nosotros.

— Pero, al final es gente del hospital la que anda detrás de ustedes. Sea cual sea el caso —resolvió Zusuki.

—Sí. Pero aún no se responde la pregunta del porqué. —resoplé, desesperada.

— Bello…

Continuamos esquivando pedazos de pared hasta que por fin llegamos a una apertura en el edificio donde, convenientemente, estaban de pie un par de oficiales, gruesos como dos árboles que a leguas nos daban a entender que nadie pasaba.

— Perfecto —dije entre dientes mientras pateaba una piedrecilla.

— Tú déjamelo a mí —dijo Zusuki guiñándome un ojo. —solo sígueme el juego.

No me dio tiempo de asentir por que pronto ya estábamos delante de los guardias que, efectivamente, nos negaron el paso con un gesto tosco.

— Nadie entra —dijo uno de ellos con voz cavernosa. Hasta parecía que habían elegido a los dos que más se parecían a un par de pit bulls para esa entrada en específico.

— Y mucho menos por aquí —declaró el segundo.

Zusuki hizo un mohín.

— Vamos, tenemos que entrar, es importante —exclamó— somos del departamento de criminología y se nos encargó fotografiar el sitio antes de que venga maquinaría a recoger.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo el primer oficial con un deje de sarcasmo mientras su bigote se meneaba bajo una risa. —En ese caso, ¿Dónde están sus placas?

Zusuki extrajo de un bolsillo un par de placas que yo habría jurado que eran reales. De donde las obtuvo hasta el día de hoy es un misterio para mí.

— Aquí —afirmó con una sonrisa satisfactoria. — ¿Ya podemos pasar?

Bigotón y su secuaz examinaron las placas. A los pocos segundos asintieron con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero, un momento —exclamo el segundón alzando la vista de repente— tú no pareces estar vestida de acuerdo a las normas del departamento.

Señaló a Zusuki con un gesto de la cabeza, pero sé que sus ojos no estaban posados precisamente en los de ella. La mayoría de las veces yo me mantenía en un perfil bajo cuando Zusuki ponía en marcha algún plan distractor, pero en esta ocasión conseguí darme cuenta de que las cosas iban a acabar mal.

— Ya ve, siempre trato de hacérselo ver, pero no hace caso —negué con la cabeza fingiendo exasperación— un día de estos contraerá algún bicho raro y lamentara vestir así.

De manera discreta Zusuki me dio un pellizco en el brazo mientras los guardias se miraban con complicidad.

— Por favor… si no llevamos esto no se imaginan la reprimenda que nos pondrán —intentó Zusuki arrastrando las palabras y tomando una posición un tanto sugerente— ¿Si...?

Ambos hombres volvieron a mirarse y a mí el sudor frio empezaba a correrme por la espalda. Volvieron la vista hacia nosotras.

— De a… —bigotes empezaba a darnos el visto bueno cuando se interrumpió de repente y se quedó mirando hacia su lado derecho.

Le seguí la mirada, intrigada, y pude notar que a quien observaba era a una persona que se acercaba como podía a nosotros entre los escombros. De inmediato los guardias se pusieron tensos y en posición de firmes.

Observé con atención a la figura que venía en camino. Era un hombre, aunque no debía rebasar los 23 años de edad. Se veía vivo y al mismo tiempo preocupado, y vestía un traje gris. De alguna manera me pareció inquietantemente familiar, aunque no supe identificarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó al llegar paseando su mirada de nosotras a los guardias y vuelta a empezar.

— Señor Sloan —exclamó el segundón inclinando la cabeza— verá, estas dos querían entrar, aunque, por supuesto que no se lo permitimos.

Fruncí el ceño, contrariada. ¡Hacia tan solo un segundo estaban a punto de dejarnos pasar! Le eché una ojeada al recién llegado. Así que este era el famoso empresario cuyos hospitales eran las víctimas. Por no hablar de que era nuestro impedimento a entrar.

— ¿Cuál es su asunto aquí? —preguntó. Desvié la mirada mientras Zusuki daba de nuevo el rollo del departamento de criminología, aunque en todo ese tiempo sentí que alguien, no sabría decir quien, me atravesaba con la mirada.

Cuando Zusuki terminó regresé la mirada a nuestros interlocutores al tiempo para ver a Sloan revisar de nuevo las placas falsas.

— Bueno parece estar todo en orden —señaló mientras asentía con la cabeza— Déjenlas pasar, no queremos que se metan en problemas, ¿o sí?

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que la verdad me erizó la piel en el sentido de que algo malo esta por pasar. Los guardias asintieron con la cabeza y nos abrieron el paso. Zusuki entró delante de mí y yo la seguí con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del lugar alguien me detuvo tomándome del brazo. Cuando volví la mirada era Sloan quien me detenía.

— Si encuentran algo que ayude a encontrar a los culpables, por favor díganme —pidió de una manera inquietantemente amable.

— Lo tendré en mente —aseguré zafándome de su agarre y alcanzando a Zusuki.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

— No tengo la menor idea — resoplé mientras descolgaba mi rifle y lo sujetaba con ambas manos. — ¿Estas lista?

—No, ahora quédate detrás de mí.

* * *

[1] Es probable que muchos ya sepan a qué se refiere Ayane con esto, pero para dejar claro: la cuarta pared es la que separa la realidad de la ficción. Los personajes que "rompen" la cuarta pared son aquellos que SABEN que son solo personajes e incluso hablan con nosotros. ~A.


	9. Chapter 7

_Hola de nuevo! Por fin traigo el capitulo 7, muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia rara!_

 _Vamos a conocer un poco sobre el pasado de Zusuki._

 _Éste capitulo fue realmente complicado por que no supe como meterme bien en el personaje, de imitar su personalidad ni hablemos._

 _Les recomiendo que mientras leen el capitulo, o por lo menos la primera parte, escuchen la canción "Kill and Run" de Sia._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo leer._

* * *

 _ZUSUKI_

 _Está encerrada en lo que parecen ser unos almacenes. Está oscuro y parece estar sola. Empieza a escuchar gritos y lamentos. Más de una voz pide que se detenga. Pero ahí no hay nadie, más que ella misma. Tapa sus oídos con sus manos en un intento de dejar de escuchar esas voces, en cambio, estas parecen tomar intensidad y comienza a escuchar una risa. Una risa demencial. Una risa que, en realidad, se parece mucho a la suya._

Me desperté sobresaltada y con la respiración acelerada. Mi ritmo cardíaco en definitiva no era normal. Pero, al menos, no estaba llorando, no en esta ocasión. Miré a mí alrededor y suspiré. De nuevo, los objetos que se encontraban en mi cuarto flotaban como si estuvieran en un trance, en un vacío. Si, ahí estaba mi rizador y mi maquillaje, cerca de la luz de techo. Me pasé una mano por la cara y traté de que mi corazón desacelerara. Me puse en pie y me miré al espejo que tenía al lado de la cama. Un par de brillantes ojos rojos me devolvían la mirada, con una sonrisa tan maliciosa como hacía cinco años.

En aquel entonces ya llevaba una vida bastante acelerada y un tanto anormal. No entraré en detalles, así que solo me queda decir que, al igual que esta mañana, me desperté. No estaba en mi cuarto, ni siquiera en mi casa. El delgado velo de la muerte ya se cernía en esas paredes bañadas de carmesí, aunque no para mí. Bostecé y miré a mi derecha. Un cadáver casi fresco miraba al techo con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca llena de horror. El certero corte en su garganta ya no sangraba pero aun así un collar de coágulos se había formado, en cada parte de su cuello. Lo pensé un segundo antes de estirar la mano hacia su cabeza cercenada y cerrar sus parpados.[2]

Me levanté rápidamente y lo lamenté casi de inmediato. Un mareo me invadió y me obligó a apoyarme en la cabecera de la cama matrimonial. No pude evitar sonreír al caer en cuenta de que en realidad el tipo vivía solo y aun así tenía una cama de dos plazas. ¿Cuántas piernas abiertas habría tenido ahí? Bueno, espero que las haya aprovechado.

Busqué mi ropa y me la puse con rapidez. Bien pude haber limpiado todo la noche anterior y haberme marchado a casa para dormir en mi cómoda cama, con un delicioso desayuno esperándome al día siguiente. Pero el cansancio pudo conmigo, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Acomodé mi cabello tras mis orejas y me puse manos a la obra. Dentro de una bolsa de basura negra puse las sabanas y las almohadas junto con un pedazo de carne cerca de la descomposición para que el olor a sangre quedara cubierto. Con un trapo, un cepillo y una buena cantidad de cloro limpié la sangre de las paredes y eché todos los artículos a la misma bolsa.

Observé al cadáver que aun yacía en la cama, ahora su cabeza estaba mucho más separada del resto de su cuerpo y se podía notar perfectamente que estaba decapitada. Eso me recordó que aún estaba un hacha ensangrentada apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Rescaté el cloro y el trapo de la bolsa y la limpié a conciencia. Casi me dolió tener que despedirme de ella, el filo aún era muy bueno. Rompí el mango y coloqué las dos partes del arma en una caja de madera que luego sería quemada.

En cuanto al anterior dueño del departamento, fue un poco más complicado. El olor putrefacto que desprenden los humanos suele ser más fuerte, y más desagradable si cabe decirlo, que el de la carne echada a perder. Con un cuchillo de carnicería separé en partes pequeñas su cuerpo y las puse en un par de bolsas negras; una con destino al océano, la otra con destino al basurero bajo un perro muerto. Lo más seguro hubiera sido quemar el cuerpo y tirar sus cenizas al rio, pero eso hubiese llamado la atención, y bastante.

Cuando me disponía a acomodar el resto del lugar el sonido del teléfono me distrajo.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera dado un susto de muerte el hecho de escuchar un teléfono en una escena del crimen, pero por alguna razón, justo ahora daba igual. Entrecerré los ojos al reconocer el nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

\- ¿Akemi? –mascullé mientras colocaba el aparato ente mi hombro y mi oído, dejando mis manos libres para atar las bolsas negras.

\- Eh… Zusuki… ¿tienes tiempo? –dijo con voz temblorosa desde el otro lado de la bocina.

\- Todo el tiempo, ¿Qué pasa? –dije mientras mordía mi labio y deseaba que en realidad no tardara demasiado.

\- Hay algo que quiero… que necesito contarte. –dijo cumpliendo mi mal presentimiento. Rodé los ojos y sujeté el teléfono con la mano. – ¿Crees que podrías venir a mi casa o vernos en el parque?

\- ¿No podrías decirme por teléfono? –reprimí un resoplo. Definitivamente era largo.

\- Ah… lo podría intentar.

Guardó silencio un momento lo que me dio a suponer que era algo complicado. Conecté el celular a una bocina a modo de manos libres y continué con mi labor.

\- Adelante. –le dije.

\- Bien… verás… yo… puedo viajar en el tiempo –soltó de golpe.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisita escéptica. Sabía que Akemi era rara, pero esto era demasiado incluso para ella.

\- Sí, claro. Y yo puedo hacer que las cosas floten. –dije con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Es verdad! –exclamó con un tono algo alto en su voz. Rodé los ojos de nuevo. A sus doce años de edad Akemi era bastante imaginativa. –Zusuki. De verdad me está pasando algo raro. Un momento estoy en el parque y al otro estoy en medio del mismo lugar, solo que sin rastros de civilización.

Puse la cabeza del hombre en una caja de madera con un destinatario en específico, aunque sin el mismo cuidado y dedicación que siempre. En la cabeza me rodaban sus palabras.

\- En tus "viajes" ¿alguna vez me has visto? –pregunté e inclusive hice las comillas en el aire, aunque ella no pudiese verlas. –Claro, una ocasión donde tú no hayas estado presente.

\- Si, una vez. –dijo asegurando su sentencia. Había sido muy torpe al asegurarlo. Definitivamente podría quitarle esa mentira de encima. –Tenías como 3 años. Estabas en un festival del preescolar.

\- En tal caso, ¿Qué llevaba escondido en mi vestido? –pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras juntaba todas las bolsas de basura en un rincón.

\- Un desarmador –aseguró- y no era un vestido, era un saco.

No me quedé con la boca abierta, pero sí me sorprendió. Incluso había encontrado la trampa de la pregunta.

\- ¿Ahora si me crees? –preguntó como si estuviera apurada.

\- Un poco más que antes –repuse mientras me tiraba en el sofá del tipo. -¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo puedo regresar? –Completó –es… largo de explicar.

\- Como te dije tengo tiempo.

\- Bien, ¿recuerdas el accidente que tuve en un viaje escolar? Ese en el que sobreviví de milagro –preguntó.

– Sí.

– Bueno, no fue precisamente un milagro…

Cuando me terminó de contar el modo en que había obtenido lo que ella llamaba una habilidad ocular, las fechas que había visitado y por qué olvidaba las cosas con tanta facilidad ya no me quedó ninguna duda de que decía la verdad. Incluso aunque en primer instancia pareciera un cuento absurdo.

– Casi siempre parece que caigo en un río o un lago y de repente ya estoy en otro lado. –me dijo cuando le pregunté sobre que se sentía. –Seguido llego a un tiempo tranquilo, pero hay ocasiones en que llego a un sitio de peligro. ¿A que no adivinas quien conoció a Aníbal?[3]

– Wow –fue lo único que pude decir entre dientes. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. Ya todo estaba en orden, igual a cuando llegué. Sabanas limpias en la cama, paredes blancas inmaculadas. Una bolsa de basura con almohadas de sangre en el depósito y las demás bolsas en la cajuela del coche del tipo. Convenientemente aparcado en un sitio prohibido. La caja de madera con su cabeza reposaba sobre mi regazo.

– ¿Y bien? –me dijo con una voz que denotaba que se había quitado algún peso de encima.

– Bueno, suena… complicado –dije rascando mi nuca.

– Ni que lo digas. Llevo años dándome cuenta de eso –dijo, e incluso hubiera jurado que tenía una sonrisita nerviosa. –Por lo menos, ahora lo controlo… a veces.

Me reí. Y creo que posiblemente de ella y no con ella, pero nunca le dije. Sopesé la idea en mi cabeza. Viajes en el tiempo. Vaya si parecía interesante. Lástima que le había pasado a alguien con tan poca iniciativa como lo era Akemi. Fue cuando una idea, algo loca debo admitir, me cruzó la cabeza.

Podría ser divertido.

– Oye, me daré una ducha y nos vemos en 10 minutos en el parque –le dije poniéndome en pie y desconectando la bocina del teléfono.

– ¿Eh? De acuerdo… –dijo y colgó.

Me levanté del sillón con el cuerpo pesándome y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Junto con el agua la sangre reseca escurrió de mi cuerpo y de mi cabello. Definitivamente también debía deshacerme de la ropa que había usado.

Salí y con un par de tijeras corté las prendas carmesí en pedazos pequeños que dejé en un bote de basura cercano. Me vestí con lo más cómodo que pude encontrar y salí del departamento con la caja en mis manos.

De camino al parque estaba la oficina de correos, así que solo era cuestión de dar un pequeño rodeo. Como siempre, el edificio estaba helado, como si te invitara a que hicieras rápido lo que debías hacer y te largaras de una buena vez. Dejé la caja rápidamente sobre el mostrador.

– ¿Laurel? –me preguntó la empleada con una sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza mientras la imagen de la cabeza cercenada sobre una cama de laurel se formaba en mi mente. Agradecí que no revisaran el correo que enviaban.

Salí y de nuevo mis pasos se encaminaron al parque. En realidad no resultó difícil reconocer a Akemi entre la multitud, especialmente por la bufanda blanca que llevaba atada al cuello. Llegué sin que se diera cuenta detrás de ella y le soplé en la oreja. Faltó poco para se le parara el corazón y me quedara sin amiga.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –me regañó una vez se pudo reponer. Sonreí altanera al ver su reacción.

– Si, si, como digas –repuse con gesto despreocupado. Ella hundió la cabeza en la bufanda, como una tortuga que se esconde.

– Y… ¿Por qué de repente si quisiste que nos reuniéramos? –preguntó.

– Simple, ¿puedes llevar personas contigo? –pregunté.

No supe bien si la pregunta la había desconcertado o si de verdad le había asustado. Pero sus ojos grises ahora estaban abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior temblaba. La verdad, casi estaba segura de que fuese cual fuese la respuesta, lo que ella me diría sería una mentira. Bajó la mirada al suelo como una niña asustada justo antes de responder.

– Si… puedo llevar gente conmigo… –dijo con un hilo de voz. Me sorprendí. Había dicho la verdad aunque por lo visto no le agradaba mucho que esa fuera. –pero… no quiero.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté algo contrariada.

Ella levantó la mirada y me observó con el ceño fruncido, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo molesto y estuviera lista para morderme o algo así.

– No sabes como es. Tal vez lo imagines, tal vez aciertes en algunas cosas. Pero no sabes a ciencia cierta como es. –su tono se había vuelto gélido, algo que nunca había visto en la menor de los Kokonose. – No sé a cuando llegaré. No controlo bien cuando viajaré. ¿Y si llego a una guerra? ¿Y si llegó al momento en que azota un tsunami? No pondré en peligro a más personas. Con que yo ya esté arriesgando el pellejo es suficiente.

De repente la imagen de la niña de doce años que conocía como Akemi se diluyó y dejó a una persona bastante curtida por experiencias dolorosas. De repente mi propia imagen se formó delante de mis ojos.

– Pero, debes vivir. ¡Asumir riesgos! –exclamé en un intento de convencerla. Aunque incluso era difícil convencerme a mí misma.

– No quiero asumir riesgos si ese riesgo es que alguien pierda la vida –dijo entre dientes.

– Si no te arriesgas no vives –le dije apoyando una mano en su hombro. Eso hizo que levantara la vista– solo existes, eres un fantasma. Un cascarón vacío.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviera sopesando sus opciones. No la apresuré.

– Mira. Yo quiero arriesgar mi pellejo –le dije imitando su seriedad. – ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza, resignada. Una sonrisa divertida cruzó fugazmente su cara. Había accedido.

– Muy bien, solo no mueras.

– Como si eso fuese a pasar –aseguré tomando su muñeca.

Debo decir que no soy muy buena cumpliendo lo que digo, en especial si es algo relacionado con mi vida. Así que en cuanto aparecimos en medio de un campo de guerra supe que cumplir mi palabra sería difícil. Miré de reojo a Akemi. Estaba pálida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior temblaba.

– Eh… Akemi… ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté mirando al frente, buscando por mero instinto un sitio donde esconderme.

– No lo sé… –respondió volteando a verme, asustada. Fue ahí donde me pude dar cuenta de que sus ojos ahora estaban teñidos de rojo. –Pero es malo. Muy malo.

–Supongo que lo mejor será que volvamos… –dije mientras me sujetaba de su brazo, de la misma forma en que había hecho cuando llegamos.

Akemi asintió con la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces. Nada pasó. Frunció el ceño y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero aun así seguíamos en ese sitio con olor a pólvora. Cuando los volvió a abrir y descubrió que seguíamos ahí puso la misma expresión que tenía el cadáver de esta mañana.

– ¡No puedo! –exclamó mientras se echaba a temblar. – ¡No puedo Zusuki! ¡No pasa nada!

Ahí me eché a temblar yo también. ¿Cómo que no podía regresarnos a casa? Bromeaba. De seguro bromeaba y me estaba asustando para que no volviera a pedirle un viaja.

– Buena esa Akemi –le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Muy bien, aprendí mi lección. Vámonos.

– ¡Ya te había dicho! ¡Esta es la verdad! –gritó mientras echaba a correr conmigo detrás de ella. No muy lejos pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a retumbar.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunté cuando Akemi por fin se dignó a detenerse. Miraba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo.

– Busca algún soldado muerto que tenga algún arma. –me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia un bulto inmóvil. –Aprópiate de ella y… ten cuidado.

Sonreí con suficiencia y levanté mi pulgar.

– Siempre tengo cuidado. –afirmé, y esta respuesta pareció agradarle.

Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo.

Miré a mí alrededor y pronto eche de menos el hacha que había roto esa mañana. Por fortuna, o por alguna inquietante razón, el sitio donde habíamos aparecido estaba casi desierto. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera peligro. La experiencia ya me había enseñado que todo podía pasar, desde nada hasta una emboscada mortal.

Avance sigilosa hasta que una fila de soldados pasó a mi lado. Por suerte, parece que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. "Buena señal" pensé. De seguro Akemi ya tenía un progreso. Aunque la buena suerte no duró mucho. Cuando uno de ellos pisó un punto específico se escuchó un gran estruendo y por lo menos tres personas fueron voladas en pedazos.

Todos se detuvieron en seco, asustados. Incluso yo retrocedí un par de pasos. Los gritos de advertencia se esparcieron por todo el pelotón. Sentí la garganta seca cuando varias piedras fueron lanzadas de un punto que no supe encontrar con tal de activar más minas. Una, dos, tres minas terrestres hicieron de una manera rápida su trabajo, eliminando cada vez más soldados.

Traté de alejarme de la zona de riesgo lo más que pude, pero sentía las piernas agarrotadas. Más gritos de la milicia se escucharon a mi espalda cuando pude notar al que se convertiría en mi verdugo.

Seguramente era un novato o alguien realmente idiota, porque incluso yo alcancé a notar el pequeño montículo de tierra resultante de una excavación. Lamentablemente lo que no alcancé a hacer fue detenerme a tiempo, así que cuando la mina sintió el contacto de su paso y estalló consiguió darme un empujón hacia atrás, que por sí solo no me hubiera dañado demasiado. Pero, por ahí debió de haber estado una estructura cuyo propósito no me di el tiempo de averiguar. Con la onda de choque varias vigas de metal y escombros salieron volando, varios de ellos en mi dirección.

Desee fervientemente desviarlos de su trayectoria, que apuntaran a otro sitio que no fuera mi humanidad. Pero aun así no se detuvieron y dieron sentencia a mis inútiles palabras de aquella mañana.

Pero, lo que Akemi olvidó mencionar era que ella había muerto específicamente un 15 de agosto.

Justo como yo lo acababa de hacer.

Porque fui yo quien salió de ese sitio extraño y oscuro. Pequeño y encerrado. Con las paredes manchadas de un liquido carmesí, tan familiar, tan similar al que bañaba las paredes de la habitación de mi propia víctima. Cuando uno intenta suicidarse y no lo consigue, ¿Quién se burla? ¿Nosotros burlamos a la muerte o ella se burla de nosotros?

¿Fue el pánico que debió sentir el soldado idiota lo que le impidió aceptar una habilidad? Unos ojos nuevos.

Cuando pude reaccionar y abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto. Tenía el pelo enredado y sucio, casi tanto como mi ropa. No pude tener la suficiente iniciativa como para preguntarme como había llegado ahí. Solo sabía que algo había cambiado.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos llegué a la ducha y abrí la llave sin fijarme cual era. Por suerte resultó ser la fría. No estoy segura de si me di el tiempo de quitarme la ropa o solo me metí así. Aunque estaba helada, no conseguí sentir con pesar el recorrido que trazaba el agua sobre mí. Miraba a un punto específico y a la nada a la vez. Ya estaba empapada y aun así no atendía a la rutina de tomar el jabón. Mis piernas flanquearon y terminé con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y la espalda apoyada en una esquina del cubículo. Me abracé a mi misma y comencé a sollozar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con el agua de la regadera.

Cuando salí de ahí, luego de un rato bastante largo tenía un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Ni siquiera noté como mi teléfono había flotado desde mi cuarto a la sala de estar, donde estaba sentada yo en uno de los sillones. Mientras escribía un mensaje rápido y poco conciso más objetos siguieron el ejemplo del teléfono y se elevaron. Presioné enviar y me senté a pocos metros de la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Sin poder controlarlo la miré de reojo y esta se abrió de golpe. Al otro lado Akemi aun con la mano alzada y en puño me miró sorprendida. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Miró todo a mí alrededor, cada objeto flotante.

– Mira Beta –le dije llamando su atención con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y los ojos teñidos de rojo, como la sangre– Soy como tú.

De eso ya han pasado cinco años, y así se eliminaron las escusas de Akemi para no llevarme con ella.

También significo el momento en que m convertí de cierto modo en su apoyo en situaciones difíciles. Justo como esta.

 _AKEMI_

Avancé por detrás de Zusuki con un dedo en el gatillo, aunque el cañón apuntase al suelo. El sitio era una ruina total y si se podía ver era únicamente por los agujeros en la estructura que permitían el débil paso de la luz del sol.

– Bastan deprimente, ¿No crees? –comentó Zusuki mientras silbaba.

– Algo así. –repuse. Tenía razón. Quien quiera que hubiera hecho esto había hecho un excelente trabajo.

No pude evitar pensar en el accidente de Zusuki, ¿le afectaría que esto debiera también a una explosión? Supongo que no.

Patee una piedra pequeña y su golpe al caer hizo eco en el lugar. Llegué a pensar que se parecía mucho a una película de terror de esas que le gustaban a Shane. Incluso la sugestión me hizo sentir un escalofrío en la columna, como alguien que roza tu espalda.

– Parece que no hay nada… –dije por fin estirando el cuello.

Zusuki me miró por encima del hombro y luego regresó a lo que hacía. Estaba en cunclillas sobre una placa de yeso y miraba un pequeño objeto de metal. Me acerqué a ella y me pasó lo que estaba examinando, parecía un disco de hockey.

– Si que saben lo que hacen –dijo caminando un par de pasos y recogiendo otro disco igual al anterior. –Se ven pequeños y bien escondidos son imperceptibles, pero tienen un buen alcance. Con varios de ellos hicieron un daño considerable. Debieron haber usado algo para detonarlos.

La escuché con atención mientras echaba una ojeada al lugar. Encontré varias de ellas en algunos rincones.

– ¿No debieron haberse hecho pedazos también? –le pregunté a Zusuki mientras sujetaba uno de los discos en mi mano.

– No, es por eso que son tan efectivos. –repuso poniéndose de pie. –Lo que hacen es enviar la onda de golpe a unos 30 centímetros a su redonda. Por eso hay pedazos de pared intactos.

Silbé sorprendida de su dato y contemplé el lugar. Tenía razón.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunté algo preocupada.

– Tengo un hermano mayor –dijo sonriendo.

Tanoshi… claro.

Dejé caer uno de los discos y continué andando. Aun se conseguían ver los intrincados pasillos del lugar. Fue cuando algo me vino a la cabeza y me hizo temblar.

– Oye, Zusuki… –dije con un hilo de voz.

– Dime

– ¿No hay… algún cadáver por ahí….? –pregunté buscando con la mirada.

Ella pareció entender mi preocupación, puesto que también se puso a buscar.

– Parece que no. –dijo. –De seguro quien hizo esto se preocupó por qué no hubiera muchas personas cuando sus bombas explotaran.

Suspiré algo aliviada.

–Bueno… entonces no hay nada más que hacer aquí, no hay nada. –dije colgando mi arma de mi hombro y estirándome un poco.

– No espera. –me detuvo Zusuki girando a la cabeza en varias direcciones. –Ayúdame a buscar el cable del detonador.

– En ese caso, lamento decirles que no van a encontrar nada y perderán su tiempo. –repuso una voz desconocida.

De manera brusca Zusuki y yo giramos la cabeza en dirección de la voz. Ahí, de pie en lo que quedaba de las escaleras al segundo piso estaban un par de personas. Un chico y una chica que me resultaban inquietantemente familiares nos miraban con atención. Él parecía estar armado hasta los dientes.

Ambos de cabello negro y vestimenta oscura, ella con un par de vibrantes ojos amarillos similares a los de una cobra y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro; el chico, el dueño de la voz, tenía una mirada más bien severa y fría teñida de color cobre, muy cercano al rojo que teñía los ojos de Zusuki en ese momento.

– Lo que deberían buscar –dijo divertida la chica mientras sostenía en su mano una granada– son los restos de una granada muy similar a esta.

* * *

[1] Nota de la autora: Recomiendo que mientras leen este capítulo escuchen la canción Kill and Run de Sia

[2] Lo olvidaba, advertencia. Este capítulo contiene gore nwn

[3] Aníbal es probablemente el más grande estratega de la historia, hasta que fue derrotado por Esipión. Es uno de los protagonistas de las guerras púnicas e hijo de Amílcar, (casualmente el padre de la creadora de Zusuki llevaba el mismo nombre). ~A.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey!  
Sigo viva, con poca actividad, pero viva. La verdad es que se me había olvidado la contraseña de la cuenta y apenas la recuperé ;w;9**

 **Capítulo 8! Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. Hoy veremos un poco más de nuestros misteriosos nuevos personajes, tanto su nombre como su personalidad. (Advierto que al menos yo los amo :3) En fin, los dejo leer.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Éste capítulo en especifico está algo subido de tono y hay escenas levemente yuri (chicaXchica) y algo perver.**

* * *

 _– Si que eres torpe… –el pequeño se agacha a ver a su amiga, tendida sobre el suelo._

 _Ella levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada y rasca su coronilla. Se pone de pie y sacude su ropa llena de tierra._

 _– No puedo evitarlo… –dice sonriendo– aun no desenredo mis pies._

 _Él le sonríe y niega con la cabeza; vencido._

 _– No tienes remedio… Akemi._

* * *

No puedo asegurarlo, pero he visto a estas personas antes. Lo sentí en ese momento. Pero la gran mancha que opaca mi memoria era muy persistente y se decidió a dejarme la incertidumbre hasta que me quemase la piel. Él y ella, eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo se notaba su contraste. La familiaridad que tenían hacia que mi pecho doliera y las lágrimas me amenazaran con huir de mis ojos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –cuestionó Zusuki apretando la mandíbula y terminando con el silencio que nos había rodeado. Lamentablemente no fue suficiente para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

Me convertí en una simple espectadora petrificada, como las estatuas que hay en los castillos de antaño. Atada por las sensaciones que en realidad ya no recordaba.

– ¿Importa acaso? –preguntó el chico sin cambiar su expresión, aunque su aspecto le hacía ver mayor, el tono de su voz delataba que debía estar en un rango cercano a nuestra edad. – ¿Qué hay si no nos volvemos a ver en nuestra inútil existencia? ¿De qué servirá, entonces, el conocernos?

– Perdónenlo, –sonrió la chica algo avergonzada mientras colgaba la granada de su cinturón y jalaba la manga del chico– A veces Akio es algo aguafiestas.

Él giró la cabeza contrariado y con una expresión horrorizada.

– ¡Te dije que no mencionaras nuestros nombres! ¿Qué caso tiene lo que dije entonces? –Exclamó con el ceño fruncido– ¡Realmente eres una tonta Kuromi!

– Pero… tú acabas de hacer lo mismo. –repuso ella.

Él guardó silencio, meditando sobre su acción.

Y así se rompió el encanto de una entrada sorpresiva. Todo lo que pudieron haber planeado perdió su lustre en ese momento. Y estoy segura de que tanto Zusuki como yo teníamos la misma expresión de desconcierto.

El sentimiento que me ataba a un estado de shock desapareció y me permitió llegar al lado de Zusuki mientras el chico, Akio, se daba de topes contra la pared, al menos internamente.

– ¿Segura que fueron ellos quienes hicieron esto? –pregunté poco convencida. Si, el tipo parecía tener mil bolsillos llenos de objetos punzocortantes y/o explosivos, pero definitivamente apenas era un adolescente.

Bueno, nosotros también lo éramos, así que no hay mucho que pueda decir.

– Puede que no lo parezca pero sí, –confirmó Zusuki entornando los ojos, como cuando trata de hacer que algo se mueva. – Tiene lógica haber usado una granada, la línea de un detonante hubiera delatado su ubicación.

– Saben, es de mala educación cuchichear solo entre ustedes –dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Giré la cabeza y pude ver a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un tanto maliciosa si puedo decirlo. Aunque fue un breve instante, conseguí ver como el color de la sangre teñía su iris. Incluso para la persona más veloz del mundo, recorrer la distancia que nos separaba y sin que alguien con un sexto sentido tan afilado como Zusuki pudiera verlo venir, era imposible.

En realidad, era casi tan imposible como viajar en el tiempo.

– ¿Qué tal una carrera? –Sonrió– De ojos rojos a ojos rojos.

Sus ojos serpentinos cambiaron una vez más de color y se desvaneció delante de nosotras.

– Por aquí –gritó a nuestra espalda.

Para cuando Zusuki y yo nos dimos vuelta la chica ya estaba al lado de su compañero con su sonrisa de satisfacción aun latente.

– Ellos… –conseguí decir con un hilo de voz.

– Son como…

–Les propongo algo, ya que mi compañera aquí presente abrió la boca –dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica– si consiguen atrapar a uno de nosotros cooperaremos con lo que quieran saber. ¿Qué dicen?

– ¿Qué opinas, Zusuki…?

Mi amiga borró su expresión sorprendida y la cambió por la típica sonrisa que mostraba cada que tenía un reto delante de ella.

– Supongo que podemos tomar esta oportunidad –dijo.

Asentí por lo bajo en un vano intento de no perderlos de vista. Podía notar lo confiados que estaban, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía que ocultaban algo o había una cosa que desearan decir. Como si estuvieran guardándose una frase entera.

La chica sonrió como lo hubiera hecho una niña pequeña, en el júbilo de que alguien juega con ella.

– No podrán alcanzarme –exclamó mientras echaba a correr por uno de los destruidos pasillos. Zusuki tuvo un tiempo de reacción menor que el mío y salió en busca de la chica, dejándome a mí con el chico.

– ¿Y bien? Akemi –llamó él. Pude notar que el también tenía ojos serpentinos, del tipo que te atraviesa como si fueras de cristal.

Y de cierta manera, esa sensación ya me resultaba familiar.

Tensé los músculos y apreté la mandíbula en un ridículo intento de ocultar la sorpresa del conocimiento de mi nombre. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de una idea provocada por mi mente y la imaginación. Esas personas, o por lo menos él, me conocían de algún lado. Y por ende, yo debería de conocerlos a ellos. Saber eso y aun así olvidar el importante dato es una sensación muy mala, peor que el hambre.

– ¿Qué harás, ahora que ya me has visto? –prosiguió con un tono de voz neutral y expectante, similar al que usan los maestros cuando te preguntan de nuevo cual es la respuesta a un problema.

¿Qué esperaba él que yo hiciera?

Di un paso adelante, en una intención de iniciar una carrera en su búsqueda, eso en caso de que quisiera huir. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza; vencido.

– No te mentiré, ya me imaginaba que harías eso –acorde a mis pasos, él retrocedió– aunque de verdad quería que tu reacción fuera otra.

Y dicho esto emprendió su carrera por otro pasillo conmigo pisándole los talones. A mi espalda el arma de fuego golpeaba con cada paso.

– ¿Por… porque sabes mi nombre? –jadee tratando de no perderle la pista.

– ¿Por qué no sabes tú el mío? –contraataco.

Y con eso aumentó mi malestar. Esta insaciable hambre de recordar.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Esta parte la voy a narrar en tercera persona porque estaríamos siguiendo a Zusuki y a la chica serpiente, y ya comprobé que cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de Zusuki es una batalla infernal que al final me lleva un mes o poco más. A la chica serpiente aun no la conocemos bien, así que queda descartada en esta ocasión. Gracias por su paciencia. ~A_

* * *

Contrario a lo que Zusuki había pensado la chica serpiente no desapareció. Por lo menos no al principio. La siguió por unan serie de senderos que anteriormente debían de haber sido los pasillos del lugar. Durante la carrera en más de una ocasión volcó escombros con la intención de detenerle el paso a la chica, obstáculos que la misma evitaba haciendo uso de su aparente habilidad.

Así como ella le había dicho, era realmente una carrera de ojos rojos a ojos rojos. "Aunque fácilmente podría retenerla a ella misma" pensó Zusuki mientras volcaba su mente a la tarea. Sin embargo, al igual que con los obstáculos la chica fácilmente escapó de su agarre.

– Escurridiza… justo como una serpiente –susurró Zusuki para sí misma para luego alzar la cabeza de vuelta a su objetivo. – ¿Por qué una granada?

La chica giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro y sonrió.

– ¡Mi nombre es Kuromi, rubia, no "serpiente"! –le gritó ganando algo de ventaja al dar una vuelta brusca.

Cuando Zusuki viró de la misma manera se dio cuenta algo tarde de que había seguido a Kuromi hasta un callejón sin salida; donde, dicho sea de paso, su presa no se encontraba.

Durante un par de segundos Zusuki dio vueltas sobre su propio eje, con los ojos bien abiertos y las terminales nerviosas activas. Sin embargo, no había lugar donde se hubiera podido esconder, y aquí las paredes eran demasiado altas como para escalarlas tan rápido.

– Y en cuanto a lo de la granada… –susurró una voz a su espalda, en su oído. Un par de manos finas se posaron sobre sus hombros tan de repente que no pudo evitar estremecerse. –De haber usado un detonador, hubiera delatado nuestra ubicación ¿no te parece?

Zusuki trató de dar una respuesta rápida dándose la vuelta, pero solo alcanzó a verla por unos milisegundos, antes de desaparecer.

– Por aquí –llamó Kuromi con una voz cantarina. Zusuki nuevamente giró su cabeza, ahora para ver a la chica sentada sobre unos escombros con una expresión bastante relajada.

Apenas dio un paso en su dirección desapareció de nuevo. Y tomó apenas unos segundos antes de sentir una respiración ligera, algo húmeda, en su cuello.

– ¿Por qué llevas esto…? –Kuromi estiró una de sus manos al muslo de Zusuki, donde en una funda descansaba una pistola, provocando un sobresalto en ésta. Con un siseo retiró el arma de su sitio de descanso– ¿…aquí?

– ¡Aléjate! –exclamó Zusuki dando un salto atrás. Aunque leve, casi le parecía sentir que el calor acudía a sus mejillas.

Kuromi se encogió de hombros, aun con el recién adquirido revolver en la mano. Su sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer, pero ahora se había deformado a una más… maliciosa.

– ¿Te afecta? –sonrió ella dando vueltas a su nueva arma.

"Solo se burla de ti" se dijo Zusuki mentalmente, aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de la comenzaba a sacar de sus cábeles. Esa escurridiza serpiente iba de un lado al otro, y solo con sus nervios sensitivos en alerta podía seguir el ritmo de sus desapariciones. Lamentablemente, de este modo era aun más susceptible a…

Sin verlo venir, Zusuki percibió en el lóbulo de la oreja un roce cálido y húmedo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo comprobar cómo Kuromi retiraba su lengua de su oído, no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa y miradas libres de remordimientos, tan traviesa como provocativa. Y si antes consideraba que tenía un parecido extraordinario a una serpiente, lo delgado y largo de su lengua no hicieron más que reforzar ese pensamiento.

– Parece que no estás muy concentrada… ¿verdad? –siseó mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Zusuki.

– Te… te dije que te alejes –balbuceó Zusuki mientras hacía que un trozo de escombro se dirigiera en dirección de la cabeza de Kuromi.

– Si me alejo, no conseguirás atraparme –ahora Kuromi estaba justo delante de ella; mucho más cerca que antes.

La diferencia de alturas no era tan grande, siendo Zusuki la más alta, pero esto le permitía a Kuromi aprovecharse de los pocos puntos ciegos de su oponente. De una manera que atacaba al mismo tiempo su seguridad mental. Kuromi rodeó a Zusuki con sus brazos y de una manera tortuosamente lenta deslizó sus manos por su espalda, cerca de su columna vertebral. Las terminales nerviosas hicieron su trabajo espléndidamente, enviando una serie de corrientes eléctricas a cada poro de la piel de Zusuki. Los colores en su rostro ahora eran evidentes.

Zusuki dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero ya era tarde. Kuromi había encontrado un modo d ganar, y si lo hacía jugando ese tipo de juego… ¡Que aproveche!

– ¿Ves como si vas en mi busca? –a su espalda Kuromi volvió a sisear. Apegó su propio cuerpo al de Zusuki y cruzó sus manos hacia el frente, alcanzando tocar un par de secciones sensibles en el torso de la misma. Zusuki se dio media vuelta, lista para encarar a la nada.

– Aquí –llamó Kuromi desde algún punto en su espalda.

A pesar de que algo en su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, inútilmente Zusuki se dio la vuelta.

–Ah no… –otra vez el siseo estaba a su espalda, cerca de su oído. En esta ocasión Kuromi deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Zusuki– estoy por aquí.

Kuromi se desvaneció para aparecer delante de Zusuki, con una de sus manos tomó su mentón y lo ubicó en su dirección.

– ¿Quieres seguir jugando? –Siseó mientras acercaba sus rostros, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros la una de la otra– ¿Aun piensas que me darás alcance?

Y tras pasar su lengua por sobre sus labios la separación entre ellas quedó anulada. Otra corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Zusuki hasta sus puntas. Lo que pensaba cada una… lo dejaré a su imaginación.

– Esa era mi intención –susurró contra su rostro y, haciendo provecho de su proximidad, Zusuki encadenó a Kuromi a una estructura de metal cercana, aparentemente impidiéndole el escape.

Kuromi levantó sus manos encadenadas y bajó la vista a su cintura, también aprisionada. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignada.

– Vaya, con que has volteado la jugada –dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y hacía un puchero, tal y como lo habría hecho una niña pequeña. –No es justo…

"¿Qué clase de loca me tocó perseguir?" se preguntó Zusuki para sus adentros. Agitó la cabeza como si con ello consiguiera eliminar todo tipo de duda, debilidad y sensaciones delatoras.

– Ahora, vas a responderme algunas preguntas… –dijo Zusuki mientras se ponía en cunclillas frente a su cautiva contrincante cuya sonrisa aun no era borrada. – Pero antes deja de hacer eso…

Kuromi dejó de imitar un beso al aire y sonrió de lado. Zusuki solo frunció el ceño.

– Pero… ¡No estudié para el examen! ¿No habrá algún modo de que usted, profesora, pueda darme puntos… extras? –El cuerpo de Kuromi adoptó una postura bastante sugerente, antes de que ésta estallara en carcajadas– ¡Vamos rubia! Si no quitas esa cara tendrás arrugas antes de tiempo.

"Solo juega contigo, solo juega contigo, solo juega contigo" esa especie de mantra en la mente de Zusuki impedía a la misma concentrarse en lo importante.

– ¿Por qué hicieron esto? –preguntó con un tono bastante forzado. Kuromi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Por qué… ¿por qué habrá sido…? –meditó.

– ¡No juegues conmigo!

– Venga, no te enojes –sonrió Kuromi mientras estiraba un dedo y presionaba un punto medio en el pecho de Zusuki, quien se hizo un paso hacia atrás con las mejillas encendidas. – Si lo hicimos, es porque el dichoso dueño nos ha estado causando problemas.

– ¿Sloan? –Cuestionó– ¿Qué clase de problemas como para hacerle algo así?

Kuromi retiró su dedo de la humanidad de Zusuki y lo mantuvo en alto.

– Algunas cosas no las puedo decir. –Sonrió– Y estoy segura de que esa no era tu única pregunta. Mejor dicho, esa no era la más importante.

"Astuta", pensó Zusuki.

– No te escaparás. Pero, si. Esas armas, ¿De dónde las sacaron? –preguntó manteniendo una seriedad impecable.

Kuromi guardó silencio unos minutos antes de sonreír sorprendida.

– ¿Nuestro arsenal? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –ganas de reír no le faltaron, con lagrimas y todo. Una risa sincera. Pero al final decidió tragarse la gracia del asunto.

– No tanto el arsenal en sí. Sino su procedencia. –prosiguió Zusuki, tomando el mentón de Kuromi de manera brusca, obligándola a alzar la vista. – Te lo repito. ¿De dónde las sacaron?

– ¿Ahora eres la "S"[1]? –Kuromi rió por lo bajo– No lo sé. Akio es el que se encarga de traerlas, aunque no las usamos demasiado, por lo que hace ya tiempo de su adquisición.

Zusuki dio mayor fuerza a su agarre.

– Ya te dije que no lo sé, demonios. –Kuromi alzó la cara, librándose del agarre– un tal Tsuka, o algo así.

Zusuki dejó caer su mano y se dedicó a observar a Kuromi en silencio.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya te lo dije –siseó Kuromi– ¿Qué acaso nuestro juego ya no es divertido?

"Ese pedazo de imbécil…" musitó Zusuki en voz baja impidiendo que la persona delante de ella la escuchara.

–Oye… –siseó de nuevo Kuromi; habiendo estirado sus ataduras al máximo, consiguió quedar cerca del oído. Haciendo uso de su lengua trajo de vuelta a Zusuki al juego. – Estas cosas son incomodas…

Kuromi apegó su cuerpo al de Zusuki y se removió contra ella, fingiendo incomodidad. Las cadenas tintinearon al roce. Zusuki soltó un suspiro, más parecido a un jadeo, para luego manejar las cadenas de tal forma que dejaron a Kuromi contra la pared.

Kuromi, pensando que aun podría entretenerse un poco más, soltó un gemido al apretarse las cadenas; dejando a Zusuki confundida y un tanto desubicada de la situación actual.

– ¿A caso eres masoquista? –masculló.

–No sé, tú dime –nuevamente inclinó la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente.

Zusuki la miró en silencio unos minutos. En parte tentada a golpearla, en parte tentada a extraer alguna prenda. Ambas opciones tenían sus pros y sus contras. Y ambas resultaban igualmente satisfactorias.

Aunque ya el malestar inicial que ese "juego" le causaba había pasado, Zusuki desechó todo idea que propiciara su continuación. Había ganado, o por lo menos así lo consideraba ella. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Kuromi, dispuesta a llamar a Akemi para ver su avance.

– Lindo trasero –siseó Kuromi a su espalda.

Zusuki giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro para fulminarla con la mirada. Kuromi solo sonrió más abiertamente.

– Si eso es todo lo que querías de mí… –con esto Kuromi desapareció, dejando detrás sus ataduras. Zusuki abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Todo ese tiempo había podido librarse!

Kuromi reapareció detrás de ella. Con paso sigiloso apegó su cuerpo al de Zusuki por la espalda y cruzó sus manos por sobre sus pechos. Mordió con una tortuosa lentitud su cuello.

– Entonces me marcho, me necesitan en otro lado –susurró contra su oído– Gracias por decirme que querías de nosotros, volveré a jugar luego.

Y dicho esto se desvaneció. Por lo menos de ese lugar.

* * *

 _AKEMI_

Me conocían.

Por lo menos él me conocía.

El sentimiento, el miedo y la desesperación de haber olvidado a alguien me dominaron. Y me sentí una basura.

Aunque Akio, que era como se llamaba el chico al que perseguía en ese momento, no me dio ningún tipo de pista sobre de qué o como me conocía; mucho menos el tipo de relación que pudimos haber llevado en el pasado. Eso me daba un amplio margen imaginativo. Un doloroso y amplio, margen imaginativo.

¿Habíamos sido amigos? ¿Qué tanto tiempo nos conocimos? Si éramos amigos… ¿Por qué dejé de verlos, como para tener oportunidad de olvidarlos? O nuestro tiempo había sido tan corto que fácilmente los olvidé y entonces les traté como desconocidos la siguiente vez que nos vimos.

Desee poder alejar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarme en mi tarea; darle alcance. El terreno era irregular, múltiples agujeros y escombros bloqueaban el camino. Y mi ventaja se acortaba cuando a mi objetivo se le ocurría que era buena idea dar una vuelta inesperada o lanzarme algún cuchillo.

– ¿¡Qué acaso eres un alfiletero o algo así!? –gritaba entonces, porque realmente había perdido la cuenta de sus ataques. Pero, al igual que con todo tipo de pregunta que le hacía referente a nuestro mutuo conocimiento, simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa sin detener su carrera.

¿Qué tan grande era el área afectada por su ataque? Sentía que ya habíamos recorrido por lo menos un kilómetro de galerías y pasillos destruidos. Pero seguramente íbamos en círculos, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

– ¿Es que acaso nunca te cansas? –jadee cuando íbamos entrando a una galería, probablemente debía haber sido una sala de espera.

Él detuvo sus pasos un poco, pero permaneció a varios metros, y efectivamente no se veía cansado. Parecía listo para reemprender su carrera apenas viera que yo realizaba algún movimiento.

– Digamos que… no me molesta correr. –Contestó por fin– Cosa de familia, supongo. Aunque bueno, eso tú deberías saberlo.

– ¡Deja de decirme qué debería saber! –grité exasperada. Él era casi igual de irritante que Shane.

– ¿No piensas usar eso? –preguntó señalando mi rifle y, definitivamente, ignorando mi comentario.

Lo medité un momento, y es que realmente no lo había pensado. Fácilmente podría disparar a su pie o su pantorrilla, inmovilizándolo. Aunque analizándolo, para ello debería detenerme y apuntar, Zusuki se había llevado el revólver.

– ¿Qué? ¿No eres capaz, Akemi? –sonrió él. Y odié infinitamente esa sonrisa altanera.

– No me tientes. –gruñí por lo bajo. Seguramente el modo en el que lo miraba era similar o igual a la mirada de un perro rabioso.

Él se estiró y se posicionó con la intención de volver a correr. Sin que lo notase tomé una piedra del suelo, aun sin despegar mi ceño fruncido de él.

– ¿Sabes? Me agradabas más cuando eras una encantadora niña torpe –siseó antes de emprender su carrera.

Sentí mi sangre arder, deseosa de recordar, cuando lancé la piedra en su dirección y me lancé tras él. En cambio la piedra solo rozó por un lado su cabeza, ya fuera porque la esquivó o por una pésima puntería de mi parte. Era probable, olvidé que para tener buena puntería debía tener la cabeza fría y centrada.

– Bueno, tal vez aun eres algo torpe. –se burló.

Esta vez el camino que tomamos fue algo diferente. La cantidad de curvas aumentó, pero aun así pude reconocer que era una línea que tenía un inicio y un fin. En esta ocasión Akio se preocupó más por seguir un camino concreto que por lanzarme navajas.

Tras dar la vuelta en un recodo llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Bueno, sí que tenía salida, pero era una caída de por lo menos 7 metros. Fue aquí donde se detuvo finalmente y me encaró.

Fue ahí donde noté que en realidad sus ojos no eran precisamente rojos, si no un color similar al cobre.

– Final del camino –dije, ahora si apoyando mi mano en mi rifle, lista para ponerlo en posición de ataque.

Él sonrió de lado. La confianza emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

– Lo mismo digo, vieja amiga.

No bien había terminado la frase la chica que antes lo acompañaba apareció a su lado. Le sujetó el brazo y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

[1] Sádica ~A.


End file.
